Salvando al Tiempo
by Alessia Scarlet
Summary: Hinata, Naruto Sakura, Sasuke y otra protagonista emprenderán un largo viaje para derrotar a su enemigo ¿ podrán ellos lograr su cometido?¿ surgirá algún romance? mas preguntas y respuestas en este fic pasen a leer por favor
1. Chapter 1

**Hola les traigo una nueva Historia espero y la disfruten y le den una oportunidad las parejas principales serán NaruHina y Sasusaku**

**yo: por favor Selene me ases el honor de inaugurar esta nueva Historia**

**Selene: ya que, los personajes de Naruto no le pertenecen a esta idiota escritora sino al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-sama **

**yo: disculpa pero yo no soy idiota la que lo sera eres tu**

**Selene: que fue lo que dijiste arremedo de chimpancé(mirada asesina)**

**yo: nada**

* * *

Un joven rubio de ojos celestes y con tres marcas en cada mejilla parecidas a bigotes, se encontraba sentado en el parque de la aldea viendo las estrellas, relajándose ya que hace mucho no había tenido un momento así, dese que la guerra termino, ganándola la alianza shinobi, muchas cosas habían ocurrido, increíble cantidad de personas se habían ido, pero más le peso a la aldea de la hoja haber perdido a una mujer especial y única la Hokage Tsunade la cual se sacrifico para poder salvar a los Kages restantes, al enterarse el, Shizune y Sakura lo único que hicieron fue gritar y llorar para el se había ido una amiga casi como una madre y para Sakura y Shizune se había ido una madre que les enseño todo cuanto pudo, la aldea estuvo muy silenciosa durante semanas nadie podía aun creer que su amada Hokage había fallecido, pero eventualmente paso el tiempo y el nuevo Hokage Kakashi se encargo de reconstruir la aldea la cual quedo muy bien con la ayuda de todos, después de hacer varias misiones el fue ascendió a Chunin con un permiso especial del Hokage, y ahora se encuentra aquí sentado pensando en lo que ha vivido hasta ahora en como venció a Sasuke, después de derrotar a Madara y Obito lo cual costó mucho esfuerzo y sangre, apareció Sasuke, y así empezó la lucha de eternos rivales y compañeros, aun con el cansancio el pudo derrotar a Sasuke, no lo mato pero si fue atrapado, los Kages decidieron que él fuera el que se encargara de la sentencia del Uchiha, al hacerlo este dicto que fuera encarcelado hasta que se arrepintiera y pidiera perdón de rodilla enfrente de todo el mundo , y como sabrán cierto orgulloso pelinegro decidió pudrirse en la cárcel a humillarse ante todo el mundo, aunque este no esta tan mal le dan comida y tiene una cama donde dormir y sobre todo la compañía de cierta bella pelirosa. El hubiera seguido metido en sus pensamientos si no hubiera sido por un ruido que le llamo la atención, al voltear hacia la dirección de donde provincia dicho ruido, se encontró una joven, alta de tez blanca, lacio cabello entre azul y negro y unos bellos ojos blancos que la hacían ver más bella con la luz de la luna

-Hinata-chan que haces aquí tan tarde- pregunto el rubio mientras veía que se acercaba lentamente la ojiperla

-solo estaba dando un paseo Naruto-kun es que la noche está muy bonita- Hinata ya había dejado atrás la faceta del tartamudeo después de la guerra solo que aun se sonrojaba cundo estaba cerca de Naruto como justo ahora lo está haciendo

-ya veo ¿te gustaría hacerme compañía?- Naruto se hiso a un lado dejando espacio para que la joven se sentar a su lado, al ver la acción del rubio Hinata solo pudo sonrojarse mas

-c-claro Naruto-kun- Hinata con delicadeza se sentó a lado del rubio, ninguno sabia que decir para iniciar la conversación así que estuvieron en un incomodo silencio, hasta que un ruido los salvo por así decirlo, Naruto alerta se paro y con cautela se acerco de donde supuso provenía el ruido, que era atrás de unos arbustos cercanos, al lado de él se encontraba Hinata también alerta de un posible enemigo, sin pensarlo dos veces activo el byakugan sorprendiéndose de lo que vio, una niña que por lo que parecía estaba herida ya que su chakra se encontraba muy débil, sin importarle que fuese enemiga o no se acerco corriendo pasando de largo a Naruto, el cual se quedo sorprendido por la reacción de la ojiperla, cuando llego donde la niña se sorprendo por lo que encontró, una niña que aparentaba no más de 13 años, de cabello blanco largo hasta la cintura, hermoso rostro y una muy buena condición física, con heridas leves por todo su cuerpo, la ropa un poco maltratada y lo que destacaba mas era esa enorme herida en un costado de su cuerpo justo debajo de las costillas la cual no dejaba de sangrar.

-Naruto-kun necesito tu ayuda por favor lleva a esta niña al hospital- Hinata tiene en brazos a la niña en brazos, al ver el estado de la niña inconsciente Naruto la toma de los brazos de Hinata y en un parpadeo desaparece dejando sola a Hinata, la cual se dirigió a máxima velocidad al hospital donde sabia que estaría Naruto y la joven desconocida.

Cuando Hinata llego al hospital se encontró a Naruto sentado en la sala de espera

-Naruto-kun ¿qué paso con la niña?-pregunto Hinata interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio

-cuando llegue estaba Sakura-chan de turno y le pedí que atendiera a la niña, de suerte estaba allí en ese momento ya que se estaba desangrando muy rápido- y era cierto de no ser por el Hiraishin no Jutsu que era la técnica de su padre esa pobre niña no la hubiera librado

-y no te han dado noticias de ella- Hinata estaba muy preocupada ya que le encantan los niños y el ver a una linda niña así de herida no la dejara dormir tranquila hasta saber que este bien o le den noticias de ella

-bueno no acaban de llevarla a emergencias- Naruto también estaba preocupado por la condición de la pequeña

Y así estuvieron toda la noche, esperando que Sakura u otro médico les diera noticias sobre la niña, hasta que en la madrugada salió Sakura y los llamo para hablar con ellos

-Naruto, Hinata-chan la niña se encuentra fuera de peligro la única herida grave que tenia era la que se encontraba al costado de su cuerpo y también tenía una que otra contusión y raspones- al decir esto Hinata y Naruto soltaron un gran suspiro de alivio

-pero hay algo que no me gusta de esta niña- dijo Sakura con el seño fruncido y pensativa asustando a Hinata y Naruto

-que pasa Sakura-chan- pregunto asustada Hinata ya que no le gusto la mirada que tiene Sakura en estos momentos

-bueno pues...

* * *

**y ¿que les parecio? dejen su Reviews como respuesta y si tienen alguna idea de momentos románticos para ciertas parejitas jajaja**

**sin mas se despide su servidora**

**DS.9 ciaoooo**


	2. Chapter 2

**eeei que onda las personas que están leyendo esto es un nuevo capi que le deico a una persona que fue la primera en comentar mi fic y me agrado mucho su review y esa persona es(tambores): Nayeli-NaruHina22 muchas gracias por tu review**

**yo: bueno sin mas...(voltea a todos lados) un momento donde estas Selene**

**Selene:(llega con una bolas de galletas en la mano) yo-ñama estab-añamm com-ñamm-iendo**

**yo:bueno pues deja tus malditas galletas que luego te pones mas gorda di lo que te toca ****decir**

**Selene: maldita estúpida si tu estas mas gorda que yo**

**yo (aura depresiva): me dijo gorda**

**Selene: llorona como quiera**** los personajes de Naruto no le pertenecen a esta idiota escritora sino al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

-bueno pues lo que sucede es que cuando le cerramos la herida, a los segundos empezó a sanar sola, su herida cicatrizo y no dejo ninguna cicatriz o daño alguno, igual que con los otros golpes en su cuerpo, parecía como si no le hubiera sucedido nada, en pocas palabras se curó al instante- al decir esto los dos jóvenes que escucharon atentamente la explicación de la joven doctora, abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa ningún ser humano normal se cura tan rápido

-qué extraño- dijo Naruto con semblante pensativo

-de todas maneras ¿ella se encuentra bien verdad?- pregunto Hinata no le importaba como se cuero la niña o el porqué tan rápido, solo le importaba si estaba a salvo o no

-como ya había dicho si se encuentra fuera de peligro- volvió a repetir Sakura con una sonrisa en su cara, le enterneció la preocupación de Hinata asía la niña, ahora que recordaba así es Hinata linda, inocente y se preocupa por los demás en vez de por sí misma, casi igual que el idiota rubio que tiene de compañero, por el cual ella está enamorada y ni se da cuenta, a pesar de que casi toda la aldea sabe que Hinata estaba enamorada de su compañero de equipo claro menos él, a pesar que le declaro su amor cuando se enfrentó contra Pein, y eso le da coraje hasta el punto de querer gritarle a la cara que Hinata lo ama y que asi salgan de una buena vez, y no lo ha hecho solo por como reaccionaria Hinata

-¿podemos verla Sakura-chan?- Naruto saco a Sakura de sus pensamientos

-claro solo ustedes dos pueden, pasar es la habitación 203, yo iré a entregar el informe a Kakashi-sensei- la ojijade se marcho con paso rápido ya que aun tenía mucho trabajo que hacer

-vamos N-Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata reuniendo todo su valor y tomando del brazo a Naruto, el cual solo le dio de su parte un asentimiento y emprendieron su marcha hasta el cuarto de la niña desconocida

Cuando llegaron justo enfrente de la puerta que indicaba la habitación 203, Hinata toco delicadamente esperando por una respuesta pero no se escucho ruido alguno, por lo tanto decidieron entrar sin hacer ruido ya que la pequeña podría estar dormida, cuál fue su sorpresa al entrar, el toparse con unos ojos escarlatas que los miraban fijamente, la dueña de esos ojos es una niña de rostro fino, cabellera plateada lisa y larga se podía ver que lo tenias hasta la cintura, delgada pero no tanto tenía el cuerpo de una niña normal de la edad de 13 años, era la niña que anteriormente habían encontrado herida, ella se encuentra recostada en la cama

-hola pequeña mi nombre es Hinata- saludo amablemente Hinata con un tono suave ya que no quería asustar a la niña, con lentitud se acerco hasta el borde de la cama donde se encontraba la niña

-hola soy Naruto- como siempre saludo energéticamente el rubio y su típica sonrisa, el también se acerco a donde la niña colocándose al lado de Hinata

-hola- dijo con un tono dulce y con una sonrisa tímida

-¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto Naruto sin quitar su gran sonrisa

-mi nombre es Yukiko- dijo un poco más relajada, ya que noto que estas personas no parecían malas

-me alegra que hayas despertado te encontramos inconsciente y herida ¿recuerdas que te sucedió?- pregunto amablemente Hinata tratando de no incomodar a la niña

-bueno antes que nada me gustaría que su Hokage estuviera presente y después les explicara ya que necesito ayuda- la niña al decir esto fue con una cara totalmente seria y con tal determinación que dejo sorprendeos a los dos jóvenes quienes se miraron entre si y dándose mutuamente un asentimiento de cabeza

-bien iré con el Hokage- dijo Naruto, mientras se acercaba a la puerta y salía en busca de su sensei, en lo que se tardaba el rubio Hinata decidió conversar con Yukiko, mas sin embargo no salía ninguna palabra de la joven de pelo plateado, por más que la Hyuga tratara de iniciar una conversación, no decía nada se mantenía con una cara seria sin hacer ningún gesto o movimiento, Hinata después de un tiempo se rindió y decido mejor esperar la llegada del Hokage. Después de un largo silencio, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Naruto y al Hokage Kakashi el cual como siempre lleva su distintiva mascara

-bien usted debe ser la señorita Yukiko s no me equivoco- de dirigió kakashi hacia la niña de ojos rojos, recibiendo de respuesta una afirmación con la cabeza por parte de la nombrada

-Sakura ya me ha dado el informe, sin embargo no tienen ninguna información o registro de ti en la aldea por lo que debo suponer que no eres de aquí- Kakashi tomo asiento en una silla cercana de la cama y miraba fijamente a la desconocida, ya que por lo que le había contado Sakura no era una niña común y corriente

-exactamente no soy de esta aldea, ni de esta tiempo, ni de esta dimensión- esta al decirlo lo dijo seriamente sin ninguna señal de mentira o broma, causando que los presentes miraran confundidos y sorprendidos a la niña, por semejante respuesta

-explícate no entiendo ¿Cómo de que no eres de este tiempo y dimensión? ¿Quién eres?- dijo el Hokage con confusión, diciendo las preguntas que tenían en mente los otros espectadores en sus cabezas

-yo soy...

* * *

gracias a las personas que mandaron reviews y que le dieron a favoritos y alertas a este fic

sin mas se despide su servidora

DS:9


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola como han estado lamento mucho no haber actualizado pero últimamente he estado ocupada mucho **

**y otra razón es que Selene se llevo su aguinaldo y no ha vuelto la muy maldita por eso yo tuve que ingeniármelas para traerles este capítulos jaja sin mas los dejo con este capi nuevo de Salvando al Tiempo**

**los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen solo a su creador y autor el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

-yo soy la guardián de las dimensiones y el Tiempo – dijo con tono serio y superior- la que cuida de este mundo en el cual ustedes viven, y muchos otros mas- este descubrimiento causo un gran shock en Hinata, y Kakashi

- ¿y eso que significa?- pregunto como siempre, un despistado Naruto

- bueno dejadme explicarlo mejor- Yukiko se endereza aun mas en la cama donde estaba sentada- yo estoy al pendiente de los sucesos que ocurren en su mundo, igual que con otras dimensiones, y solo interfiero cuando es necesario – sonrió, al ver las caras de sorpresa de Hinata, Kakashi y Naruto el cual ya entendió- desde que se creó este mundo yo he visto los avances que han logrado, al mismo tiempo que los males causados, pero sin interferir solamente cuando mis superiores me lo permiten- termino de explicar Yukiko

_-_Eso quiere decir que eres más vieja de lo que aparentas_- _Naruto Señalo acusadoramente a Yukiko, causando que un aura atemorizante la rodeara, y una mirada asesina se posara en Naruto

- No sé de qué me hablas solo soy una simple niña de 13 años ¿Cómo podría ser más vieja de lo que aparento?- Yukiko mostraba una sonrisa aterradoramente sádica, provocando que a Naruto le recorriera un escalofrió por toda su espalda- estás seguro de lo que dices

-lo siento me equivoque- Naruto se disculpo haciendo una reverencias muy exagerada

-mucho mejor- volvió la joven a mostrar su sonrisa habitual

- si no es molestia preguntar ¿Cómo fue que terminaste herida?- dejando atrás la sorpresa, inicio el interrogatorio por parte de Kakashi

-bueno sobre eso quería hablarles, pero para que entiendan mejor empezare desde el principio- Yukiko alzo su mano, la cual fue rodeada por un brillo plateado, al instante después de que ella tronara los dedos, un gran báculo apareció a su lado(al termino del capítulo dejare la imagen) apoyándose con el báculo se levente de la cama, ya que aún no tenía la fuerza suficiente, alzo el hermoso báculo que tenía toda la atención de los presentes esperando cualquier cosa que llegara a hacer, con un poco de fuerza golpeo el suelo con la punta del báculo, al hacerlos una aura cubrió el cuerpo de Yukiko, para después una luz cegadora inundara la habitación, sin perder tiempo Naruto, Hinata y Kakashi cubrieron sus ojos para protegerse de tremenda luz, de repente la luz desapareció volviendo la habitación a tener su iluminación normal, cuando los demás se adaptaron otra vez a la luz normal de la habitación pudieron ver que Yukiko ya no llevaba puesta la bata de hospital, sino un hermoso vestido de combate azul

-desde tiempos antiguos el mal siempre ha existido, en mi caso mi enemigo el cual me causo esta herida quiere dominar todas las dimensiones que cuido, si no lo hubiera descubierto a tiempo el caos en esta dimensión se estaría desatando en estos momentos, lo malo es que no medí bien su poder me confié y por eso termine herida, es más poderoso de lo que yo podría manejar por eso mis superiores me dieron la libertad de escoger 4 personas que me ayudarían a derrotar al causante de mis heridas...-

-¿Quiénes son tus superiores?- la interrumpió Hinata

-eso es un secreto- dijo con cara de inocente, pero la sonrisa que tenia se borro dando paso a una mirada seria- ahora dejadme de interrumpir- al decir esto Hinata se ruborizo y agacho la mirada avergonzada

-bien como iba diciendo el nombre de mi enemigo es Tebras, el muy cobarde después de herirme huyo, el había robado un artefacto que le permite viajar por el tiempo y las dimensiones según me han informado mis superiores en este momento se encuentra en esta dimensión solo que en el pasado no se con exactitud en qué fecha pero luego mis superiores me dirán en que época se encuentra- pauso un momento su relato para ver las caras de los ninjas que tenía enfrente, todos tenían una mirada de seriedad y de total atención, lo que indicaba que le creían- y las cuatro personas que deseo que me acompañen son Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Saskue Uchiha- al decir los nombres de los elegidos Kakashi se sorprendió, no cavia duda que había escogido muy bien, aunque estaba un poco preocupado de Saskue ya que para salir de la cárcel tendría que cumplir la demanda de Naruto, al pensar en el nombrado dirigió su mirada asía el, este tenía una sonrisa macabra y burlista, Kakashi ha de suponer que ya se dio cuenta de lo mismo que él había pensado, enserio compadecía a Sasuke

-los dos últimos mencionados ya están al corriente con la historia, ya que mientras se las contaba a ustedes ellos estaban escuchando en sus mentes lo que decía- informo Yukiko a los demás- solo faltaría que el Hokage me de autorización para vallan conmigo- dijo mirando a Kakashi el cual sin pensarlo dos veces dijo que si ya que no le quedaba de otra forma su dimensión está en juego

-bien muchas gracias Hokage, a los elegidos los veré mañana a las 8:00 p.m. en la puerta de la villa- y sin decir nada mas alzó su báculo y golpeo el suelo desapareciendo en el acto, pero antes de desaparecer en su mente se escucharon 4 voces diciendo un fuerte y claro "entendido"

* * *

**bueno hasta aquí el capitulo lamento mucho otra vez la demora pero este es mi regalo de año nuevo y de navidad aunque ya haya pasado tal vez yo creo que actualizare hasta el 7 de enero no estoy segura solo depende de cuanto se tarde Selene en gastarse su aguinaldo **

**muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus Reviews ellos son mi motivos de inspiración y alegr****ia **

**apenas voy descubriendo que en italiano ciao es decir hola yo lo usaba como forma de despedida jaja ;P**

**dejare en mi perfil el vestido de yukiko lo siento si no la describi pero a mi no me sale bien describir la ropa jajaj**

**sin mas que decir me retiro ****addiooo :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola mina-san como han estado yo pues muy bien jaja se que me quieren matar por no haber actualizado pronto pero es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer yo pensaba actualizar el 9 de enero que era cuando yo cumplía años(ya tengo mis lindas 15 primaveras) pero siempre no puede ya que aun ni tenia listo el capi y por otra parte me festejaron jaja bueno sin mas les dejo para que leen este nuevo capi y que creen ya volvió Selene ahora le toca hacer su parte **

**_Selene_: los personajes no le pertenecen a doncella Scarlet sino a el creador del manga naruto que es **** Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

Al siguiente día justo en las puertas del límite de la aldea se encontraban Sakura y Hinata conversando de trivialidades hasta que un destello repentino les hiso cambiar su postura por una de combate

-relájense soy yo- se mostro Yukiko con su mismo atuendo de ayer y portando su gran báculo, inmediatamente las kunoichis le hicieron caso y volvieron a su pose normal brindándoles una sonrisa a la guardiana

-me alegra ver que estés bien- dijo Sakura examinándola con la mirada

-si muchas gracias por atenderme el otro día- Yukiko se inclino en forma de reverencia

-de nada-

-por cierto donde están los otros dos- dijo la guardiana notando la falta de cierto rubio y pelinegro

-bueno sobre eso...- dijo Sakura intercambiando miradas de complicidad con Hinata

**-Carcel de Konoha-**

-¡pero qué mierda pasa aquí!- Yukiko estaba más que enfadada por la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo justo enfrente de ella, Naruto con brazos cruzados y Sasuke igual los dos con miradas retadoras incluso se podía ver las chispas que se lanzaban sus miradas, si no estuvieran los barrotes de la celda en medio de esos dos ya estarían revolcándose en el suelo

-este Teme no quiere cumplir lo que le digo para poder salir- le respondió Naruto recordando a Yukiko que el antiguo renegado debía cumplir una castigo impuesto por el rubio para poder salir

-hmp como si fuera a arrodillarme ante un dobe- dijo Saskue mirando a Naruto con arrogancia, sin embargo el reto de miradas que estaban llevando a cabo se termino al sentir una aura tremendamente horrible, con miedo voltearon asía el causante de esa aura, para encontrarse a Yukiko con la cabeza agachado y temblando de ira, su cuerpo lo rodea un aura peor que la de Sakura cuando está enojada, los dos ninjas se pusieron pálidos cuando la joven se empezó a reír de una manera espeluznante- con que no quieres cumplir su castigo señor Uchiha- el mencionado trago con dificultad- y tu Naruto no podías convencerlo de que cumpliera su castigo de buena forma porque no creo que lo hayas echo de una forma agradable o ¿me equivoco?- el rubio empezó a reir nerviosamente al ver que la joven se acercaba peligrosamente asía ambos

**10 minutos después...**

-bien es hora de irnos- Yukiko se limpiaba las manos después de darles un buen escarmiento a Saskue y Naruo los pobres terminaron con un ojo morado, el labio partido, una que otra costilla rota y un muy pero muy profundo trauma hacia Yukiko, los cuatro elegidos y la guardiana ya se encontraban enfrente de las grandes puertas de la aldea

-bien ya que estamos todos les daré una pequeña explicación sobre lo que deben de hacer y lo más importante lo que NO deben hacer entendieron- los cuatro asintieron

-durante este viaje iremos a muchos lugares, conocerán nuevos mundos, incluso a nuevas personas, pero lo que más me preocupa es que la primera parada de nuestro viaje será en este mundo- Yukiko chasque los dedos y en frente de ella aparece un pergamino sellado con cera roja, al abrirla y leerla sus ojos se abren mas por la impresión, su mirada se dirige a los ninjas que tiene en frente y deja salir un suspiro que estaba conteniendo su temor más grande se había vuelto realidad

-viajaremos al pasado a la época en donde sus padres aun eran unos genins- al decir esto los presentes se sorprendieron

- escuchen antes de irnos les diré algo, no importa lo que pase no pueden decirle a nadie quienes son tendrán que cambiar sus nombres y su apariencia ya que se supone que nadie los conoce usaremos la cuartado de ser unos vendedores que vienen de Amegakure para hacer una nueva vida en Konoha, Sakura- dijo de repente llamando la atención de la pelirosa

-hai-

-tú tendrás que cambiar tu color de pelo y nombre-

-hai- al responder esto una aura azul la rodeo y al instante su pelo paso de rosa a castaño

-eee pero como yo no he usado ningún henge- dijo sorprendida Sakura al notar que su pelo cabio de color

-así es usare mi magia para cambiar sus apariencias, ya que un henge seria fácil de reconocer para aquellos expertos en técnicas ilusorias o con un muy buen ojo, para detectar una transformación que son los Uchiha y Hyuga en este caso los que más me preocupan, el nombre lo inventara ustedes- Yukiko después de hacer una determinada exanimación en Sakura siguió con otro

-bien la siguiente es Hinata tendrás que cambiar el color de tus ojos ya que son un rasgo distintivo del byakugan que solo le pertenece a los Hyugas- está vez fue a Hinata a quien rodeo el sura azul y al instante sus ojos cambiaron a un color negro, se podría decir que ya no parecía una Hyuga sino una kunoichi normal, yukiko le dedico una mirada rápida a sus ojos y asintió, luego miro a los dos restantes y dijo

- ustedes dos no necesitan mucho cambio Saskue solo no tendrás que activar el sharingan y todo estará bien, a Naruto bueno solo cambiar el color de sus ojos-

Al instante esa aura azul rodeo a Naruto y sus ojos pasaron de un azul como el cielo a unos de color café

-bien con eso es suficiente, y antes de que se me olvide nada de byakugan, sharingan, puño con chackra y ninjutsu medico y sobre todo Naruto, nada rasengan, modo sabio y kyubi en resumen no mostraran técnicas ninjas entendido porque al aser una técnica sospecharían de nosotros que se supone que somos simples vendedores ¿entendieron?- Yukiko se tronaba los dedos de forma amenazadora, causando miedo en los ninjas

- bien me alegra que hayan entendido, sin más que decir es hora de irnos y recuerden no hagan y digan nada que pueda perjudicar el presente, ósea no decir nada sobre el futuro-

-una última pregunta ¿Cómo es nuestro enemigo?- pregunto Hinata ya que en todo ese rato de platica nunca les dijo como era su enemigo o como podrían reconocerlo

-cuando llegamos al pasado se los diré- Yukiko alzo su báculo y empezó a girarlos repetidamente sobre su cabeza, y después golpear el suelo con el, esto causo que una gran burbuja cristalina rodeara a todos

-bien es hora de empezar este viaje ¡primera parada Konoha del pasado!-

* * *

**y que les pareció ¿ merezco un Review? o tal vez unos lindos tomatasos eso se los dejo a ustedes la deicion pero si es preferible por favor tengan piedad de mi y no me lanzan tomatazos **

**ooo otra coas si tienen alguna idea claro que es mas que bienvenida y sugerencias también jaja **

**bueno los estaré esperando en el siguiente capi addiooo ;D **


	5. Chapter 5

**hola como han estado queridos lectores espero que muy bien **

**lamento no haber traído a ustedes el nuevo capitulo en un largo tiempo pero espero que sea de su agrado sin mas que decir que disfruten este capitulo**

* * *

En un gran prado, el sol brilla resplandecientemente mostrando el espectacular día que hace en esos momentos, sin embargo de repente un agujero aparecen en la nada saliendo por el 5 figuras, las cuales cayeron al suelo fuertemente uno encima de otro

-aiii duele quítense de encimas idiotas- dijo la guardiana quien estaba siendo aplastada por lo ninjas que cayeron encima suyo

-lo siento- se disculparon Hinata y Naruto algo dolidos por el golpe, aunque no tanto ya que Yukiko amortiguo su caída, los demás solo se levantaron y sacudían sus ropas, todos miraron a su alrededor notando que ya no estaban en las puertas de la aldea

-¿dónde estamos?- Pregunto el Uchiha, a la guardiana la cual solo se encuentra sentada sin hacer nada y con una cara seria, muy sumida en sus pensamientos

-se los dije no ¡estamos en el pasados!- Yukiko se levanto lentamente y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque que estaba justo enfrente de ellos, los demás la siguieron , después de estar caminando un rato Yukiko se detuvo, los demás siguieron su ejemplo

-bien ahora les explicare algunas cosas y esto va a durar así que siéntense- la joven de cabellos plateados, se sentó al igual que los 4 elegidos formando un circulo

-voy a responder a la pregunta que Hinata me hiso antes de venir aquí-

-sobre como es nuestro enemigo ¿verdad?- pregunto algo dudoso Naruto ya que eso fue lo que le pareció escuchar

-exacto, su nombre es Tebras, es un hombre de yo creo 25 años de edad, tez blanca, ojos rojos, cabello largo y negro, con un buen cuerpo físico, pero lo que más lo distingue es una cicatriz en forma de x en su ojo derecho, si se llegaran a encontrar con el no luchen solos, para esto los dividiré en parejas, Naruto con Hinata y Sasuke con Sakura, los poderes de el aun son un misterio, eso es todo ¿alguna duda?- su mirada se dirigía a los 4 jóvenes que se miraban entre sí, todos sacudieron sus cabezas aclarando que no tenían nada que decir

-bien ahora planearemos nuestra cuartada para que no nos descubran- todos asintieron y se acomodaron mejor en su lugar- bien primero sus nombres tendrán que cambiar, ¿Naruto ya pensaste en uno o yo te elijó uno?

-ya tengo uno, me llamare Haruto Usui- en su rostro se formo una sonrisa

-me gusta, Sasuke sigues tu- dijo Yukiko con una sonrisa, en verdad le sorprendió que el rubio pensara en un nombre

-Sora Uchida- dijo con sin importancia

-okei siguiente, Hinata-

-Natsuki Hino, ¿estaría bien?-pregunto con su características mejillas rojas y de forma tímida, lo cual le pareció tierno a Yukiko y en su mente no dejaba de gritar!KAWAI¡

-muy bien Natsuki- Yukiko le giño el ojo a Hinata poniendo en práctica su nombre falso, la supuesta nombrada solo sonrió- bien Sakura sigues-

-bueno pues Mika Hayami no suena mal- dijo

-muy bien me gusta. Ahora que todos tienen su nombre les diré cual que es lo que haremos, cuando lleguemos a la entrada de la aldea le pediremos a los guardias que nos lleven con el Hokage que en esta época será Hiruzen Sarutobi-

-ya quiero ver al viejo de nuevo- dijo emocionado Naruto, quien recordaba todos los momentos que vivió con ese viejo, todos las travesuras que causo y casi le dan un ataque de risa y de enojo a la vez, seria agradable volverlo a ver nunca pudo decirle cuanto lo apreciaba ya que su muerte fue repentina, esperen si están en el pasado eso significa que puedo advertirle al viejo sobre Orochimaru y no solo eso también le podría decir a ero-sennin, Tsunade, oka-san, oto-san , si les digo sobre el futuro podrá evitar su muertes, Naruto siguió con sus pensamientos sin saber que cierto pelinegro pensaba casi lo mismo.

-continuo, cuando estemos con él Hokage a solas, el será al único que le contaremos quiénes somos y nuestro origen, exceptuando sucesos importantes del futuro, como las guerras que se vivirán y sobre todo quienes murieron- Yukiko paso de una cara seria, a una que reflejaba tristeza, miro a los 2 hombres del grupo y soltó un gran suspiro contenido- escuchen Naruto y Sasuke, se que con el solo hecho de volver al pasado les hiso recordar a sus familias y tal vez pensaron en idear un plan para salvarlas, pero desde este momento se los diré, desechen todo plan en el que se involucre cambiar los sucesos que ocurrirán, se que será difícil resistir la tentación pero si llegaran a alterar el curso de la historia, el futuro que conocemos seria cambiado drásticamente, convirtiéndolo en algo horrible o tal vez en algo mejor nunca lo sabremos, ya que el futuro siempre ha sido muy incierto- los 2 nombrados miraron con ojos de asombros a la joven, ellos dos no tomaron en cuenta los que traería consigo el cambiar la historia, sería mejor dejar que la historia siga su curso aunque eso les traiga sufrimiento.

-lo entendemos- dijeron ambos ninjas

-me alegro- Yukiko, entendía por lo que estos dos chicos pasarían, sin embargo sería muy peligroso para ellos que cambiaran el futuro, lo más drástico que causaría un cambio seria que no existieran

-cuando le hayamos contado al Hokage nuestra situación y también le hayamos pedido su ayuda para pasar desapercibidos, entonces arreglaremos los últimos toques de nuestra cuartada- Yukiko se levanta de su lugar y da una mirada rápida a los 2 ninjas y las 2 kunoichis que están sentados con su mirada fija en ella

-bien ahora que todo está listo a llegado el momento de dirigirnos hacia la aldea- sin decir nada más se giro y empezó a caminar siendo seguida por 4 ninjas

* * *

**espero y este capitulo haya sido de su total agrado y reitero lamento mi tardanza pero los exámenes se acercan y antes de que empiecen y no tenga tiempo de subir capítulos les traigo este hoy **

**en el siguiente capitulo habrá algo que muchos han estado esperando **

**sin mas que decir su servidora se retira **

**addiooo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola amigos míos les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero y sea de su agrado que disfruten la lectura**

* * *

Nuestros protagonistas, se encontraban en completo silencio, mientras caminaban hacia su destino, todos siendo liderados por Yukiko, quien sin previo aviso se detienen de repente y se giro hacia sus acompañantes

-alguien se acerca, escóndanse- dijo mientras saltaba hacia un árbol, los demás siguieron su ejemplo a la vez que también ocultaban su chakra

A los pocos minutos, por el mismo camino que estaban recorriendo nuestros protagonistas, una pareja de ninjas de Konoha, caminaban por lo que parecía de regreso hacia su aldea después de una misión, una joven de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros su cabello lo tenía en picos dándole un toque salvaje, sus ojos algo rasgados y de color negro pero lo que le hacían ver diferente eran sus marcas en forma de colmillo de color rojo en sus mejillas, iba charlando con otra joven de cabellos castaños, recogidos en una coleta dejando sueltos unos mechones, sus ojos son negros. De repente las dos se detienen y cada una saca de su porta un Kunai, colocándolo enfrente de ellas

-sea quien sea, salga-grito la joven de las marcas rojas, quien miraba asía todas las direcciones, intentando encontrar a los chakras sospechosos

-les dije que ocultaran su chakra- susurro para sí misma Yukiko, mientras salía de su escondite al mismo tiempo que los demás

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto la joven de coleta

-Solo somos viajeros, que se dirigen hacia Konoha- les respondió Sasuke como siempre serio, Yukiko le agradecía internamente, al fin alguien que si piensa en la situación.

Las dos ninjas, se miraron entre sí viendo si confiaban en ellos o no, sin más alternativa decidieron confiar en ellos ya y al cabo no se veían tan sospechosos.

-bien nosotras vamos al mismo lugar, si gustan los guiaremos- dijo una de ellas.

-Claro, muchas gracias- Yukiko, hiso una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

-yo soy Yoshino Tanaka- dijo la de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta.

-y yo Tsume Inuzuka- dijo la de cabellos en puntas, cuando terminaron de presentarse Naruto las reconoció al instante y se puso pálido, y como no eran las mamas de Shikamaru y Kiba, esas mujeres dan mucho miedo según sus hijos y por tanto decirlo Naruto estaba seguro que no metían, solo esperaba que no lo fueran tanto como su mama porque si no estarían en problemas, nota mental se decía así mismo Naruto nunca hacerlas enojar.

-el es Haruto- empezó a presentarlos Yukiko, señalo a Naruto mientras este sonreía y levantaba su mano en forma de saludo- este de aquí es Sora- apunto a Sasuke, el cual solo hiso un asentimiento con la cabeza- ella es Mika- Sakura sonrió de manera encantadora mientras decía _"hola"_ - ella es Natsuki- dijo señalando a la joven Hyuga, quien sonrió de manera dulce y dijo "Mucho gusto".

-y por último, pero no menos importante, yo soy Yukiko- se apunto así misma mientras sonreía, ganando por respuesta una sonrisas de Yoshina y Tsume.

Y así en compañía de las futraras madres de sus amigos, volvieron ha dirigirse hacia su destino. Mientras todas las chicas estaban platicando Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban al final y algo retirados de ellas

-Oye teme, sabes quienes son ellas ¿no?- susurro Naruto a Sasuke tratando de que no los escucharan, de lo contrario estarían en problemas

-claro dobe- dijo Sasuke mientras veía a las mamas de Shikamaru y Kiba, y recordaba las veces en las que las había visto, sobre todo a Tsume esa mujer siempre había sido de muy agresiva

-recuerdo cuando Tsume-sa, una vez llego al parque por Kiba, ya que este se había escapado de sus deberes y se lo llevo arrastrando de la oreja- desde esa vez todos le tenían miedo a la mama de Kiba

-si también lo recuerdo- dijo Sasuke mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus rostro al recordar ese momento, esta mueca no paso por desapercibida por Naruto quien sonrió, parecía que el viejo Sasuke estaba volviendo de poco a poco

-oigan ustedes dos apresúrense no se vayan a quedar atrás- dijo Sakura quien había notado lo alejados que estaban del grupo

-hai Mika-chan- respondió Naruto, al momento en el que apresuraba su paso siendo seguid del pelinegro Uchiha

-¿de qué tanto hablaban?- pregunto una desconfiada Tsume

-nada importante, solo recordábamos viejos tiempos no es así teme- dijo burlón Naruto

-Hmp, dobe- le regreso el insulto Sasuke

-teme-

-dobe

-¡teme!-

-¡dobe!-

-TEME-grito Naruto

-DOBE- también grito Sasuke

-¡CALLENSEN!- les grito una exasperada Sakura, a la vez que le daba un golpe a cada uno en sus cabezas

-hitai hitai- se sobaba su cabeza Naruto- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-para que se callaran de una buena vez- respondió Sakura con los brazos cruzados, los demás solo reían por la escena que se estaba desarrollando

El resto del camino siguió normal sin accidentes ni contratiempos, finalmente llegaron hasta su destino, unas altas puertas con el símbolo de la Konoha, les dieron la bienvenida a los viajeros, cuando pasaron por ellas unos guardias los detuvieron, pidiendo que se identificaran, después de darles sus nombres siguieron con su camino

-nosotras seremos sus guías por la aldea- dijo con una sonrisa Yoshino

-nos encantaría, sin embargo tenemos que ver al Hokage, podrían llevarnos hasta el- les pido Yukino dando inicio a su plan

-claro síganos- les indico Tsume, y así lo hicieron siendo guiados por las dos kunoichis, llegaron hasta la torre del Hokage que no había cambiado casi nada, al entrar se dirigieron hacia una oficina que era donde se encontraba el Hokage, tocaron un par de veces la puerta, después se escucho un "adelante". Todos se adentraron en la habitación, viendo a un hombre de cabello castaño y barba con una que otra arruga en su rostro, estaba concentrado en su papeleo hasta que Yoshino aclaro su garganta, el hombre que era el Hokage levanto la vista

-Oh son ustedes, me alegra que estén bien- dijo con una sonrisa, causando que los jóvenes del futuro tuvieran un sentimiento de tristeza, al pensar en el viejo que ya no estaba a su lado

-hai Hokage-sama aquí está el informe de la misión- dijo Tsume al entregarle un pergamino

-y Hokage-sama aquí ay alguien que quería verlo, los encontramos en el camino de regreso- dijo Yoshino, el Hokage finalmente puso su vista con el grupo que tenía enfrente suyo, al momento de verlos tuvo un sentimiento muy extraño, como si ellos fueran algo muy especial para el

-bien ya pueden retirarse Yoshino-chan y Tsume-chan- las despido, asiendo que las mencionadas hicieran una reverencia y salieran por la puerta dejado al grupo solo con el Hokage

-mucho gusto Hokage-sama mi nombre es Yukiko y hemos venido aquí a pedir su ayuda- inicio como siempre Yukiko

-mucho gusto Yukiko-san díganme en que puedo ayudarlos- dijo el Sandaime mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y frente a su cara juntaba sus manos y cruzaba los dedos, dándole un aspecto de seriedad

-bien antes que nada lo que le diremos será un secreto sumamente importante por lo que le pediremos discreción- dijo Yukiko mientras veía al Hokage con una cara llena de seriedad

-cuenten con ello- les aseguro el Hokage

-bien, primero le diré quién soy yo, mi nombre es Yukiko, soy la guardiana de las dimensiones y el Tiempo, y junto a ellos- hiso una pausa mientras señalaba a sus compañeros- he emprendido un viaje para derrotar a un enemigo que es sumamente peligroso-

-¿quién es su enemigo?-

-Su nombre es Tebras el a robado un dispositivo que le permite viajar por distintos mundo y por el tiempo, justo en este momento se encuentra en esta época por lo que nos gustaría contar con su ayuda, para tratar de capturarlo- dijo mientras esperaba la reacción del Hokage, quien estuvo unos momentos en silencio meditando su respuesta

-muy bien cuenten con nuestra ayuda- accedió el Hokage, causando un gran alivio a Yukiko y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-sin embargo necesito los detalles y en que le ayudaremos, primero que nada ¿Quiénes son tus compañeros?- dijo el Hokage, con cierta curiosidad por los jóvenes que estaban detrás de la guardiana, al verlos les resultaron sumamente familiares sus rostros

-buenos ellos no son de esta época, son del futuro y son ninjas de konoha, chicos preséntense- les ordeno Yukiko, en la mente ella les dijo que solo revelaran sus nombres reales y de quienes eran hijos nada más y también como serian llamados en esta época, al mismo tiempo les quitaba sus disfraces, volviéndolos a la normalidad, ante la mirada de un sorprendido Hiruzen

-mi nombre Sasuke Uchiha, mis padres son Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha- el primero en presentarse era Sasuke- y mi nombre falso será Sora Uchida

-baya sí que te pareces a tu madre- dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa, al saber de quién era hijo con razón le sonaba su cara de algún lado, era casi la viva imagen de Mikoto

-Hmp- le respondió el menor Uchiha, y al Hokage solo le resbalo una gota por su nuca, por algo dicen de tal palo tal astilla, el niño tenía el mismo carácter que su padre

-yo soy Sakura Haruno, mis padres son Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno- ahora era el turno de Sakura en presentarse- mi nombre será Mika Hayami- dijo con una sonrisa Sakura

-jaja por lo que veo tienes los mismos ojos que tu madre y el color de pelo lo heredaste de tu padre- dijo el Hokage, al recordar a esos dos ninjas su futura hija era una mescla perfecta de los dos, aunque esperaba que no tuviera el mismo carácter que su madre

-yo soy Hinata Hyuga, Hija de Hiashi y Hana Hyuga- dijo Hianta con nerviosismo- mi nombre será Natsuki Hino- el Hokage solo miraba de pies a cabeza a Hinata

-eres idéntica a Hana- dijo el Hokage mientras veía que se sonrojaba, esto causo que sonriera de forma cariñosa

- yo soy Naruto Uzumaki datebayo- hablo con una gran sonrisa el joven rubio, haciendo que el Hokage lo imitara y pensara que era un chico muy hiperactivo- mis padres son Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki y mi nombre falso será Haruto Usui- dijo con una sonrisa mientras todos abrían enormemente los ojos al enterarse de quienes eran los padres del rubio, menos Yukiko que ya lo sabía, el Hokage de la sorpresa se cayó de su silla, ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes

-¡¿tú eres el hijo de quien?!- grito el Hokage, no podía ser cierto lo que escuchaba

-de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, ¿Por qué lo pregunta jiisan?- dijo un confundido Naruto, quien no sabía el porqué de tal reacción por parte del viejo

-porque albergaba esperanzas de que había escuchado mal, no puedo imaginar a Kushina casada con Minato- decía el Hokage mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla y se recuperaba de tremendo shock

-pues ya ves- decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa marca Uzumaki

-no puedo creer que Kushina se fijara en Minato, si hasta ella dice que primero muerta a enamorarse de un debilucho y afeminado como Minato- decía con gracia el Hokage, por eso dicen que del amor nunca se sabe con quién terminaras

-bien ahora que se quiénes son y cómo se llamaran me gustaría saber cómo los ayudare- se dirigía especialmente a Yukiko

-bueno, solo nos gustaría que nos brindaran un lugar en donde alojarnos y también que nos ayudara a encubrir más fácilmente nuestra cuartada, nos haremos pasar por vendedores que vienen de Amegakure, para rehacer su vida-

-bien vengan en una hora más, mientras arreglo lo que necesitaran- dijo el Hokage mientras sacaba un enorme mapa de la aldea- porque no se dan una vuelta y comen algo- el Hokage le entrego una pequeña bolsa llena de monedas a Yukiko, para que pagaran su comida y lo llegaran a necesitar, después de eso todos saliendo dejando al Hokage solo mientras trataba de digerir toda la información que acababa de recibir, hoy si que había sido un día lleno de sorpresas.

* * *

**eii lamento tanto el haberme tardado tanto en volver a publicar, pero me da gusto decir que este ha sido el capitulo mas largo que he escrito y eso lo hago como compensación por haberme tardado tanto, ****por ciertos motivos y también por falta de inspiración no había podido subir este capituló ****porque pienso que esta historia no es muy bueno porque se me va la ****inspiración, solo espero que no me den de tomatazos **

**espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que dejen sus reviews**

**ciaoo nos leemos :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**hola mina-san como están hoy les traigo otro capitulo de este fic, y como son vacaciones e desidia que me voy a poner con todas las pilas para traerles mas capítulos de este fic, bueno no los entretengo mas disfruten **

* * *

Después de salir de la torre del Hokage con las ilusiones puestas otra vez, todos caminaron en silencio

-bien chicos, tenemos esta bolsa con dinero y saben los que significa- dijo Yukiko rompiendo el silencio que los había inundado

-¡COMIDA!- grito Naruto, asiendo que todos les saliera una gota estilo anime y sonrieran

-si todos están de acuerdo, vamos a comer ¿Qué quieren?- dijo Yukiko

-ramen, dangos, takoyaki,omusubi,- dijeron Naruto, Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke a la vez, asiendo que Yukiko soltara un sonoroso suspiro, sabía lo que pasaría ahora una pele campal por ver a dónde irían a comer, por lo que solo decidió ver las caras de odio que se lanzaban Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura

-cállate dobe, vamos a comer omusubi- le dijo Sasuke a Naruto, quien inflo sus cachetes de forma infantil

-no quiero ramen y ramen comeremos-

-silencio los dos vamos a comer dangos, ya que la ultima vez comimos ramen y la ante penúltima omusubi, así que ahora toca dangos- decía una enojada Sakura, los tres desprendieron una gran aura tétrica y miradas de muertes, asiendo que a Yukiko y Hinata solo les cayera por la sienes una gota al estilo anime, la gente solo se les quedaban mirando a los extraños por tan terrorífico y a la vez cómico espectáculo que estaban montando

-Dangos-grito Sakura

-Ramen-esta vez grito Naruto

-Omusubi-alzo la voz Sasuke

-¡Ramen!-

-¡Omusubi!-

-¡Dangos!-

Y así estuvieron discutiendo durante un largo tiempo los tres, con miradas de muerte y temibles auras, gritaban lo que querían comer, Yukiko y Hinata quienes estaban observando y manteniéndose al margen, se estaban empezando a cansar del ridículo espectáculo que montaban sus compañeros

-Yukiko-san, detenga esto por favor- le pido Hinata a la joven que estaba a su lado, esta solo asintió, y se dirigió asía donde se encontraban los tres idiotas que discutían por comida, alrededor de ella empezó a formarse una temible y terrorífica aura sumamente mortal, sus ojos rojos parecían oscurecerse un poco más, también tenía una vena en su frete lo cual indicaba que estaba sumamente molesta

-chicos- dijo con una voz tétrica Yukiko, asiendo que los tres que antes estaban discutiendo voltearan a verla y se quedaran asustados con lo que vieron

-déjense de estupideces, yo escogeré a donde vamos a comer- dijo con cansancio y desapareciendo su aura de maldad, causando que el equipo 7 respiraran con alivio y sus caras volvieran a su color natural

-vamos que tengo ganas de comer carne- Yukiko se volteo dándole la espalda al equipo 7- y no acepto un no por respuesta- dijo mientras les lanzaba una mirada de terror, por sobre el hombro

Así todos se dirigieron con destino hacia el restaurante que escogió Yukiko, el cual en un futuro seria el destino de reunión para el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho en muchas ocasiones. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino pidieron 1 mesa para 5 personas, inmediatamente les dieron un lugar e hicieron su pedido a la amable camarera que los estaba atendiendo cuando esta finalmente se retiro por su pedido un silencio algo incomodo los inundo, hasta que Sakura hablo

-oye Naruto- le llamo, haciendo que el rubio mirara en su dirección- bueno ¿Cuándo descubriste lo de tus padres?- finalmente dijo la pregunta que para casi todos estaba atormentando con la curiosidad

-oh bueno primero conoci a oto-san- empezó a relatar con una sonrisa Naruto- fue durante la invasión de Pein, después de que casi liberara a Kurama, oto-san impidió que yo rompiera el sello y Kurama saliera libre-

-¿Quién es Kurama?- le pregunto Sasuke

-Oh es el nombre del Kyubi, después de la guerra supe el nombre de todos los bijuus- le contesto Naruto- hable con el poco tiempo con el pero me alegre saber que tenía un padre, aunque le di un buen golpe en el estomago, me dedico una gran sonrisa- decía con pena y a la vez que reía por el recuerdo- luego conocí a oka-san mientras trate de controlar el modo bijuu, aunque al principio la confundí pensando que era la verdadera forma de Kurama, y por eso me dio un gran golpe en la cabez, que de solo recordar aun me duele- dijo, mientras se sobaba la cabeza- me conto la historia de cómo naci y él como Tobi trato de controlar a Kurama lo cual logro, pero gracias a oto-san y oka-san que dieron su vida para sellar a Kurama dentro de mi pudieron controlarlo- termino de contar Naruto con una sonrisa y mirada llenas de nostalgia, los demás solo sonrieron con compasión, claro menos el serio del Uchiha.

Cuando termino de contar su relato Naruto, la comida que pidieron llego, empezando así a comer entre miradas amenazantes que se daban por la comida Yukiko y Naruto y las risas de Hinata Sakura y una que otra muy bien disimulada por parte de Sasuke, al ver las locuras del Uzumaki y la peli plata. Sin embargo un fuerte ruido interrumpió su amena comida asiendo que sus miradas se tornaran serias y salieran inmediatamente del local, al salir una cortina de polvo cubría toda la escena aunque se dispersaba poco a poco, lo único que lograron ver era una larga cabellera de un rojo intenso, siendo Naruto el único que la reconoció rápidamente, todos los demás esperaron hasta que el polvo se despejara, cuando finalmente se despejo todo el lugar, pudieron ver lo que causo el ruido los distrajo de su comida, una joven de cabello rojo como la sangre hasta la cintura, su rostro lo tenía enmarcado por unos mechones de cabello, su tez muy blanca que asía resaltar mas su cabello, unos hermosos ojos de color gris-violeta y parecía tener 13 años, ella se encontraba limpiándose las manos llenas de polvo, mientras a su espala se encontraba un inconsciente y muy malherido niño

-¡no me vuelvas a llamar tomate o lo lamentaras-ttebane!- grito la niña de cabellera roja con enojo y a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada atemorizante al joven que estaba a su espalda, Sakura, Hianta y Sasuke veían a la niña con ojos analizadores, pensando que se parecía a alguien, solo que no recordaban a quien

-ella nunca cambiara- decía Yukiko mientras admiraba tal escena con brazos cruzados

-tienes razón- la secundo Naruto

-¿saben quién es?- les pregunto Hinata, Naruto sonrió al mismo tiempo que Yukiko

-ella es conocida como El Habanero Sangriento, pero su nombre es Kushina Uzumaki- dijeron al mismo tiempo Yukiko y Naruto, haciendo que todos miraran a la futura madre de Naruto, al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de miedo y respeto se incrustara en sus cuerpo.

* * *

**y que tal este capítulos espero que la entrada de Kushina haya sido de su agrado **

**si tienen alguna idea para este fic díganmelas sin miedo que no muerdo;D**

**espero que me dejen sus Reviews que son mi gasolina para que el motor al cual llamo cerebro se ponga a trabajar**

**ciaooo:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**bueno amigos míos les traigo otro capitulo mas de este fic así que disfruten**

* * *

Kushina se encontraba sumamente enojada, ella iba caminando tranquilamente hacia su restaurante favorito de Ramen, cuando en su camino choca con uno de sus compañeros de clase, este con nadamos verla suelta un "fíjate por donde caminas, Tomate", cuando dijo esa palabra una aura negra cubrió a Kushina

-me alegra que hayas decidido morir joven, espero que en el infierno haya sitio para ti, porque después de que te atrape, lamentaras haberme llamado Tomate-dattebane- los ojos de Kushina estaban llenos de ira, su cabello se había levantado en 9 picos, asiendo que le diera un aspecto atemorizante, el chico solo atino a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo, Kushina sin esperar lo comenzó a perseguir, para al final darle una paliza que nunca olvidara, claro como siempre ella ignoraba todas las miradas que se había ganado después de tumbar a ese chico contra la pared de un local, solo un grupo llamo su atención, una joven de estatura mediana, de cabello plateado hasta la cintura y ojos rojos quien la miraba con algo que no supo descifrar, a su lado estaba un chico alto, tez blanca, de cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos, parecía que era muy serio como si no le gustara expresarse, además de que parecía un niño muy engreído y que se cree el todo poderoso, otro chico de tez bronceada, alto, cabello rubio y mirada café, la estaba mirando con algo de tristeza pero con una sonrisa en sus rostro, junto a él estaba una chica, muy blanca, de largo cabello azul oscuro, un muy bien desarrollado cuerpo, de ojos negros, rasgos finos y delicados, parecía que era una chica tímida, junto a ella estaba una castaña, piel blanca y con rasgos muy hermosos pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos color jade, todos ellos estaban viendo a Kushina muy atentamente, al igual que ella lo hacía, la kunoichi de cabello rojo estaba a punto de retirarse de ese lugar, pero un fuerte golpe en su cabeza la detuvo, adolorida y mientras se sobaba el lugar donde recibió ese golpe, estaba lista para decirle todas sus verdades al idiota que la golpeo

-oh ¿Quién fue el idiota que me pego?- pero Kushina se quedo callada, cuando vio quien era, una joven de su misma estatura, cabello corto hasta los hombros de color azul negruzco, piel muy blanca, buen cuerpo pero sin exagerar lo normal, rasgos finos enmarcados con unos ojos de color perla

- Kushina cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no peles- le regaño la joven de ojos perlas, tenía en sus ojos una mirada llena de reproche y su seño estaba fruncido

-como unas 500 veces Hana-chan- decía con un puchero muy lindo, Kushina haciendo que los rasgos de Hana se suavizaran y se abalanzara sobre Kushina

-Kyaaa shina-chan eres tan linda- decía mientras restregaba su cachete con el de su amiga, a la cual solo le salía una risita nerviosa y una gota al estilo anime

Los viajeros del tiempo observaban la escena, sin poder creerse lo que veían, ase un momento la pelirroja se había cargado a un chico de su edad y ahora parecía un cachorro junto a su dueño, todo manso y dócil

-Chicos es hora de ir con el Hokage- les dijo Yukiko mientras empezaba a caminar, los demás salieron de su transe por estar viendo a las 2 jóvenes, y siguieron a la joven e ojos rojos

Todos sus movimientos eran seguidos por la atenta mirada de Kushina, quien se preguntaba ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

En el camino asía la torre Hokage, fue en silencio, nadie decía nada, aunque el silencio no era incomodo, se sentía la necesidad de decir algo. Naruto caminaba alado de Hinata, la miro disimuladamente y se dio cuenta de la mirada que reflejaba la chica, una llena de tristeza y nostalgia

-Hinata-chan, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Naruto, el rubio, al hacerlo no solo llamo la atención de ella sino también de los demás

-s-si N-Naruto-Kun- le dijo con su clásico tartamudeo

-ahora que me pongo a pensar la chica que estaba con la madre de Naruto se parece a ti Hinata- dijo una reflexiva Sakura, con ese comentario dejo a todos pensativos pero de acuerdo con lo que dijo la Kunoichi

-bueno es porque ella es mi mama- confeso la pelinegro, a lo que todos miraban con ojos sorprendidos a su compañera, bueno menso Yukiko quien seguía con la mirada al frente y sin poner mucha atención a la charla

-pues sí que es muy bonita al igual que tu Hinata-chan- dijo con su típica sonrisa Naruto, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara de pies a cabeza, y por poco se desmayara pero logro controlarse

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron entre ello con complicidad y medio sonriendo, cuando su amigo alago a la pelinegra, ellos sabían que Hinata estaba enamorada del cabeza hueca desde hace largo tiempo, pero el único que no se enteraba era él, por lo menos parecía que las cosas estaban cambiando entre ello. El resto del camino siguió con normalidad, sin peleas absurdas, distracciones o discusiones o bueno con una sola mirada de advertencia de Yukiko les bastaba para no discutir, finalmente se encontraban en la oficina del Hokage, esperando a que el terminara el papeleo mientras lo escuchaban quejarse

-¿Por qué tiene que haber tanto papeleo? ¿Es que ya no saben cómo joderle la vida a alguien?- murmuraba Sarutobi, quien era escuchado por todos, ellos solo pudieron tenerle lastima al pobre Hokage

-prepárate Naruto, que eso te pasara a ti cuando llegues a Hokage- se burlo Sakura, mientras veía como el rubio se ponía pálido

-estoy jodido- decía con pena Naruto

-de seguro no aguantarías ni una semana dobe- le dijo Sasuke

-oh, ¿y quién lo dice? ¿Tu? ja te apostaría que aguantaría más que tu- le desafío con la mirada el rubio siendo correspondida por el pelinegro

-¿quieres apostar?-le reto Sasuke

-si tienes las agallas- le dijo el rubio, el ojinegro iba a responderle pero un aura oscura lo detuvo, no tenia que girarse para saber quién era, más vale solo quedarse callado y al parecer su amigo pensó lo mismo porque se tenso y no dijo nada mas

-lamento que tuvieran que esperar, ¿está todo bien?- les pregunto al Hokage ya que vio a los dos chicos del grupo muy tensos y pálidos

-claro que si Hokage-sama- le respondió con una sonrisa Yukiko, los chicos la miraron preguntándose si tenía una enfermedad de bipolaridad, eso ya era para dar miedo

-bien, vamos al punto, se quedaran en un apartamento que se los pagara la aleda, les daré el dinero para que compren ropa, comida y cualquier cosa que necesiten, no es mucho pero es lo mas que puedo darles- les dijo el Hokage con algo de pena

-tranquilo, de por si no está ayudando- le tranquilizo Yukiko

-bueno supongo que ya tendrán una cuartada el cual los encubrirá ¿o no?- les pregunto, sabía que ya le habían dicho pero se le olvido

-bueno si, pensábamos hacernos pasar por vendedores de Amegakure- le dijo Sakura

-mmm...- el Hokage tenía una pose pensativa- si no le molesta me gustaría que cambiaran esa cuartadas

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Sasuke, a su parecer era una buena cuartada

-porque si lo pienso, conociendo a sus padres como los conozco, y esperando que hayan sacado su carácter, no soportarían estar sin armar jaleo- les dijo con una sonrisa

-tal vez tenga razón- dijo Yukiko mientras lo analizaba- ¿Qué sugiere?- consulto ella, sabía que algo planeaba ese señor

-bien porque no se hacen pasar por ninjas de esta aldea que habían salido en una larga misión y apenas acaban de regresar- les empeso a explicar- y que ahora enseñaran en la escuela ninja- les dijo su coartada con una sonrías, mientras todos lo veían como si le hubiera salido una cabeza de mas

-debes de estar bromeando- le dijo Naruto

-Nos negamos- dijeron al uniso todo el equipo 7

-¿Por qué?, me parece una buena cuartada- dijo con una sonrisa Yukiko

-Yukiko-san, por favor, cualquier cosa menos eso- le dijo Naruto mientras se hincaba de rodillas y juntaba sus manos, a la vez que lloraba dramáticamente

-¿Por qué no quieren ser senseis?- les pregunto el Hokage

-no soy muy bueno con los niños- dijo con simpleza Sasuke, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-no tengo mucha paciencia que digamos- confeso Sakura, mientras pensaba en lo que podría cuásar si alguien la molestaba

-no soy bueno enseñando, muy apenas pude pasar la academia y quieren que yo enseñe ¡No!- grito Naruto

-y tu Hinata- le pregunto Yukiko, viendo que la chica no había dicho nada

-bueno, por mi no hay ningún problema- dijo con nerviosismo

-vamos no hay de qué preocuparse- los trataba de tranquilizar Yukiko- Hinata-chantu si podrías dar clases, eres lista y paciente con los niños, Sakura tu también podrías eres lista y aunque te enojes con facilidad, a veces los niños necesitan una pequeña muestra de respeto- le dijo con sonrisa medio sádica, tranquilizando un poco a Sakura- Sasuke tu... bueno solo ve párate y da una explicación sobre algún jutsu, por ultimo Naruto tú podrías solo enseñarles Taijutsu y el lanzamiento de shuriken y kunais- el rubio parecía estar pensándolo, al igual que sus compañeros ya que viéndolo desde la explicación que les dio la peliplata no sería tan loco llegar a ser maestros en la academia

-bueno ya que- dijo con resignación Naruto, los otros dos solo asintieron con sus cabezas

-bien me alegro porque nos asían falta maestros en la academia- dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa el Hokage

-bueno eso sería todo Hokage-sama- dijo mientras se levantaba Yukiko

-si mañana vayan a la academia a las 7:30 am, lleguen puntuales las clases inician a las 8:00- el Hokage le lanzo unas llaves a Yukiko quien las atrapo sin problemas- son las llaves del apartamento

-gracias- le dijo Yukiko, mientras avanzaba a la puerta

-oh antes de que te vayas- la detuvo el Hokage- Yukiko-chan ¿Qué edad tienes- le pregunto el Hokage

-bueno, tengo 13 años- le respondió

-creo que tu deberías asistir a la academia o estar en un equipo de gennis- le dijo el Hokage, asiendo que la peliplata lo mirara con sorpresa, eso no se le havia pasado por la mente, a decir verdad no sería mala idea, así además de tener ella una cuartada, podría ver más de carca la aldea y libremente como una ninja mas

-bueno creo que debería estar en un equipo de gennis, y me gustaría pedir uno en especifico- le dijo al Hokage mientras una sonrisa pasaba por su rostro

-¿Cuál?-

-quiero estar en el mismo equipo que Minato Namikaze- dijo haciendo que el Hokage la mirara con duda y al igual que Naruto con sorpresa

-muy bien, no le veo el problema, ve mañana al área de entrenamiento 9, será donde te presente a tu nuevo equipo- le dijo

-claro Hokage-sama, ahora si nos disculpa- le dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a los demás

-es hora de irnos chicos- les dijo ganando un asentimiento de cabeza de los 4, todos siguieron a Yukiko quien salía de la sala dejando solo al Hokage

-me pregunto que estará tramando esa niña al querer estar en el mismo equipo que Minato- se preguntaba el Hokage mientras veía el cielo.

* * *

**¿y que les pareció? e estado tratando de agregar algo de comedia pero siento que no me sale muy bien que digamos por eso me gustaría su opinión **

**continuo poniendo algo de comedia o lo dejo, sean sinceros con migo**

**bueno criticas o halagos son bien bienvenidas pero dejen su Review ya que me asen sentir algo llamado inspiración y ganas de escribir y lo dogo enserio aunque sea unas pocas palabras me hacen muy feliz**

**bueno eso era todo ciaooo nos vemos en el siguiente capi**


	9. Chapter 9

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte de la aldea de la hoja, justo en un pequeño departamento se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente una joven de cabello plateado, pero su seño es interrumpido por un poderoso ruido, que causo que saltara sorprendida y callera de su cómoda cama

-matare a quien me haya levantado- dijo molesta la recién levantada, justo en ese momento voltea hacia el despertador y ve que son las 8:30, se quedo viendo fijamente la hora hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa

-mierda se me hiso tarde- dijo mientras corría hacia el baño, en un tiempo record de 5 minutos estuvo lista, paso por la nevera y cogió una botella de leche y una tostada que seguro le había dejado Hinata, tenía que agradecerle cuando volviera.

-piernas no me fallen ahora- y así emprendió una larga carrera asía su destino, que era el área de entrenamiento 9 que estaba al otro lado de la aldea, debía de estar ahí a las 9 y solo faltaban 10 minutos, mientras corría se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo a los chicos

**-Academia Ninja de Konoha 7:30 a.m.-**

Todos se encontraban en la academia, justo debajo del árbol en donde estaba el columpio en el cual solía sentarse Naruton, nadie estaba aun la escuela aun ya que era muy temprano

-que recuerdos me trae este columpio- dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en el columpio

-siempre estabas aquí tu solo verdad- le dijo con mirada triste Hinata

-sí, bueno eso cambio cuando me gradué de la academia- dijo con sonrisa- y sobre todo cuando me uní al equipo 7

-aun recuerdo como a Kakashi le cayó el borrador- dijo con nostalgia Sasuke asiendo que Sakura y Naruto se rieran y Sasuke esbozara una pequeña sonrisa

-veo que hay llegado puntuales- les interrumpió con su llegada el Hokage

-hola viejo- le saludo con una sonrisa Naruto

-a quien llamas viejo, mocoso- le grito el Hokage con una vena en la frente

-jaja cálmate viejo- le trata de calmar Naruto

-da igual- dijo con resignación el Hokage- bien ahora que están aquí les diré que es lo que harán y a quien enseñaran- les dijo con una sonrisa, asiendo que los 4 lo miraran atentamente

-primero Sakura ¿Cuál es tu fuerte?- le pregunto el Hokage, después de cerciorarse que no había nadie cerca para escucharlos, prefirió usar sus nombres verdaderos

-pues soy buena memorizando, en el ninjutsu y Taijustu, además de que tengo conocimientos de ninjustumedico- le explico con sencillez sin decir cosas de mas, recordando que no debían decir cosas de mas

-bien creo que tú serás buena para que enseñes a niños del último grado en lo que es Ninjustu-

-Hi Hokage-sama- le dijo Sakura, ya que lo veía de esa manera le fue bien, tan siquiera esos niños ya eran grandes por lo que serian algo más tranquilos y acatarían sus ordenes con sencillez, con esos pensamientos sonrió

El Hokage poso su mirada en el pelinegro como analizándolo

-Tú eres Uchiha, por lo que creo que tienes que tener un muy buen conocimiento de Genjutsu ¿verdad?- le dijo el Hokage, por lo cual Sasuke solo asintió con su cabeza en forma de afirmación

-Sasuke ¿crees que podrías enseñar a los niños de 2º año Genjutsu y también Ninjutsu?- le pregunto el Hokage, el pelinegro lo pensó tal vez no sería tan difícil como suena ya y al cabo eran solo niños, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser?, esos fueron los pensamientos del pelinegro mientras asentía-

-Bien Hinata ¿podrías encargarte de los niños más pequeños?- le dijo el Hokage, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que es niña le gustaban los niños y que era muy paciente

-Claro Hokage-sama- le dijo con una sonrisa la chica, quien parecía muy emocionada ya que siempre le han gustado muchos los niños

-y el ultimo Naruto- dijo el Hokage, el nombrado solo miraba al Hokage quien parecía muy metidos en sus pensamientos

-Cuanto sabes de teoría sobre Ninjutus- le pregunto

-Nada- fue la simple respuesta del rubio

-y del Genjutsu ¿Qué tan bueno eres en eso?- volvió a preguntar

-pésimo- le dijo con sinceridad y una sonrisa nerviosa, asiendo que el Hokage le cayera una gota al estilo anime

-por favor dime que tan siquiera eres bueno en Taijutsu- le pido el Hokage

-Bueno se podría decir que si- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, puede que no fura tan bueno como Lee, Tsunade o Sakura, pero sí que era bueno

-Gracias a Kami-sama, tú te encargaras de entrenar en Taijutsu a los niños de todos los años- dijo con alivio el Hokage, ya que al ver a Naruto sabía que eran de los que no sabían casi nada sobre la teoría más que lo básico , pero que eran de los que en la práctica aprendían

-Claro viejo- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras veía como el Hiruzen suspiraba

-por favor síganme los llevare a sus respectivos salones-

-Hokage-sama ¿a qué hora llegan los niños?- le pregunto ya que aun no veía a nadie en el patio donde estaban

-entran a las 8, no tardan ya en llegar por lo general la escuela se llena a partir de las 7:40- les dijo mientras entraban a la academia

Así mientras el Hokage indicaba en cual salón darían clases, les explico que él los presentaría como maestros auxiliares que ayudarían a los maestros de planta con ciertas materias, en el caso de Sakura seria Ninjutsu a los niños de 3º año, Sasuke enseñaría Genjtsu y Ninjutsu a los niños de 2º año, Naruto entrenaría en Taijutsu a todos los niños de la academia y por ultimo Hinata sería la encargada de cuidar a los niños de 1º año como maestra ya que la anterior se retiro por maternidad y el Hokage aprovecho la situación para poner a Hinata a carga de ese grupo. Finalmente dieron las 8 en punto y ya toda la academia estaba llena de jóvenes futuros ninjas el Hokage estaba en frente de la puerta de los niños de 1º año y a su lado estaban los 4 futuros maestros

-bien Haruto y Natsuki por favor entren cuando yo les diga- el Hokage entro a el salón que de inmediato guardo silencio

-hola Hokage-sama ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- dijo el maestro que se encontraba presente

-solo vengo a presentar a unos nuevos maestros que estarán con ustedes por un tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila en Hokage mientras caminaba asía el centro del salón- por favor pasen- ordeno el Hokage, mientras atrás de la puerta Hinata y Naruto se miraron mutuamente y asintieron, fue Naruto quien abrió la puerta corrediza y entro primero siendo seguido por Hinata, cuando estuvieron alado del Hokage este les dijo que se presentaran

-Hola soy Haruto usui y seré su maestro de Taijutsu- dijo con una de sus famosas sonrisas

-yo soy Natsuki Hino y seré su maestra a cargo- dijo con una cálida sonrisa Hinata mientras veía a todos los niños

-bien Miura-san ya puede retirarse gracias por cubrir estos días al grupo- le dijo el Hokage al ninja presente quien respondió con un asentimiento y salió del lugar a toda prisa dejando sorprendidos a todos menos a los niños del grupo por su extraña actitud

-bien continuemos, Natsuki-san quédese aquí para que conozca mas a sus alumnos- dijo el Hokage mientras salía junto con Haruto

-bien niños, porque no empezamos a conocernos- dijo Hinata mientras sonreía

El siguiente grupo fue el de 2 año fue lo mismo que con el anterior, el primero en entrar fue el Hokage siendo seguido después por Sasuke y Naruto

-preséntense - les ordeno el Hokage

-Soy Sora Uchida seré su maestro en Genjutsu y Ninjutsu- dijo con calma y sin ninguna expresión, luego lo imito Naruto haciendo lo mismo que el pero con un poco mas de alegría

Todas las niñas estaban viendo a los dos jóvenes con una boba sonrisa en sus caras y ojos soñadores mientras exhalaban suspiros, alguno que otro niño los miraban con rencor y otros con indiferencia, Sasuke noto eso y un escalofrió le recorrió su espalda, sin embrago Naruto era ajeno a lo que pasaba solo tenía su sonrisa en su cara ignorando a los niños y a su compañero. Sasuke se quedo en el salón y tanto Naruto como el Hokage lo dejaron solo, el pelinegro se paro en un podio que estaba en el centro del salón, mientras veía las hojas que estaban ahí notando que era la lista de asistencia

-bien empecemos por pasar lista- dijo con un suspiro Sasuke, dejando de lado ese sentimiento de inquietud que se apodero de su cuerpo

En el salón de 3º año se encontraban ahora Naruto y Sakura, siendo el Naruto el primero en presentarse, para después seguirle Sakura

-Hola yo soy Mika Hayami y les enseñare Ninjutus- dijo la castaña con nerviosismo

Después de terminar las presentaciones Sakura se quedo en el salón sola, ya que a Naruto le tocaría dar clases más tarde, por el momento ella estaba ahí sola con esos niños

-y bien niños ¿Qué tal si nos conocemos un poco más chicos?- les dijo con una sonrisa tratando de calmase tanto ella como a los demás

Mientras tanto Naruto se encontraba en el patio de la academia esperando a que su primera clase diera inicio, como le había dicho el viejo tendría solo 3 clases de 1 hora cada una, por lo que tendría mucho tiempo libre, cuando miro hacia la dirección donde si no mal recordaba era el salón donde Hinata estaba dando clases,

-bueno no hay nada más que hacer iré a ver cómo le va a Hinata-chan- dijo en un susurro el joven ninja mientras emprendía camino asía la gran ventana que tenía el salón para poder ver cómo le iba a su amiga

Al estar en un buen punto pudo ver el interior del salón, se quedo maravillado al ver como Hinata se desenvolvía muy bien con los niños, estaba muy entretenida explicando algún tema que seguro le dieron a ellos, pero que él no se acordaba tal vez porque se fugo ese día o porque se quedo dormido una de dos, también vio como todos los niños estaban prestándole toda su atención a la joven Hyuga y no estaban causando ningún alboroto, su mirada no salía de la chica Hyuga, ahora que lo notaba Hinata era muy linda, nunca se había tomado el tiempo de apreciarla bien o de pensar en lo realmente bonita que se veía, hubiera seguido sumido en sus pensamientos si no fuera porque un gran ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, al buscar al causante de tal ruido vio que venía del salón donde Sakura estaba dando clases, y eso solo podría significar una cosa, y al pensarlo Naruto su cara se torno pálida, sin más que pensar se dirigió rumbo al salón donde estaba su amiga

-¿pero qué demonios paso aquí?- dijo cuando llego al salón

Continuara...

* * *

**hola amigos míos les he traído hoy un nuevo capitulo que espero haya sido de su agrado, tenia tiempo que no actualizaba jajaja**

**no olviden dejar sus Reviews con su opinión acerca de este capitulo también se aceptan criticas **

**aa otra cosa quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han estado al tanto de mi historia y también a las que se molestaron por dejarme sus comentarios enserio cada uno ****Reviews **que me dejan lo aprecio mucho así que por favor sigan dejándolos que son mi energía para continuar y mas en estos dias que e estado un poco desanimada

**jaja nos vemos asta la proxima**

**ciaooo:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola mina ¿como han estado? jajaj espero y muy bien, como hoy es día libre decidí empezar ha hacer este capi jaja, me tomo todo el día pero espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes usados en esta historia, a exepcion de Yukiko, no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

-¿Pero qué demonios pasó aquí?-grito asustado y con cara pálida Naruto.

Naruto no podía creer lo que veía, justo en frente suyo, Sakura sujetaba a un pobre niño del cuello de su camisa, mientras que otro estaba inconsciente en una esquina, y por ultimo un niño estaba temblando de miedo atrás de Sakura, pero lo que más le dio miedo a Naruto fue la cara de Sakura, quien tenía un aura muy demoníaca a su alrededor, eso solo significaba que estaba realmente enfadada, en eso Sakura voltea con una mirada aterradora hacia Naruto, quien de verla le recorrió un escalofrió.

-Haruto- le hablo con una sonrisa que a kilómetros se veía que era fingida, y eso le dio más miedo a Naruto.

-Hola Mika-chan- le dijo un nervioso rubio.

-¿Qué es lo que haces haya afuera espiando?- le dijo a la vez que dejaba en el suelo al pobre chico que tenia sujeto.

-Yo, nada de nada-

-Bien si no estás asiendo nada ven un momento aquí, necesito tu ayuda-le dijo mientras señalaba el espacio vacío a su lado, Naruto asintió con su cabeza y se dirigió al lugar indicado por la castaña.

-¿En que necesitas ayuda Mika-chan?- le pregunto una vez estando a su lado.

-Solo necesito un voluntario- cuando dijo eso Naruto tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Ahora niños, le enseñare lo que pasa si se atreven a faltarle el respeto a alguien - Naruto apenas se dio cuenta como casi todos los alumnos tenían la cara pálida y estaban temblando.

-Mika-chan ¿A qué te refieres con "faltarle el respeto a alguien"?-

-Oh lo que sucedió fue que...- hablo en susurro Sakura para que solo Naruto la escuchara.

-**Flashback**-

_-__Y bien niños ¿Qué tal si nos conocemos un poco más?- les dijo con una sonrisa tratando de calmase tanto ella como a los demás._

_Sakura veía a todos los niños, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue un grupo en especial, conformado por 3 chicas y 3 chicos, 1 de las jóvenes la reconoció de inmediato, y bueno como no olvidar ese hermoso cabello escarlata y esos ojos violetos que la destacaban de los demás, Sakura sonrió, ya sabía cómo empezar esta clase._

_-Como yo ya me he presentado ahora será su turno, la joven de cabello escarlata, por favor comience usted - Sakura pensó bien sus palabra, no quería sufrir el enojo de la habanera sangrienta, Sakura miro como la joven se levanto de su asiento._

_-Hai Sensei, me llamo Kushina Uzumaki-dattebane- fue lo que le respondió la joven con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Naruto._

_-Gracias, ahora el joven que está sentado a su lado- Kushina se sentó, mientras que a la vez un joven de cabellera castaña larga hasta la cintura, se paraba de su lugar, tenía el rostro sereno, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Sakura fue los ojos de color blanco, muy característicos del clan Hyuga._

_-Hai, soy Hiashi Hyuga- le dijo con un rostro inexpresivo, Sakura se le quedo viendo mientras procesaba la información del que veía era el padre de Hinata, vaya pero si de niño se parecía a Neji, la diferencia sería que Neji sonreía mas._

_-El que sigue, por favor- indico Sakura, mientras que el futuro líder del clan Hyuga se sentaba, la que siguió era una joven de cabellera azul oscura, ojos negros como el carbón, piel pálida y sonrisa cálida._

_-Mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha- Sakura recordaba muy vagamente a la madre de Sasuke antes de la tragedia Uchiha, pero ahora que la veía podía decir que era muy hermosa de niña, por lo que sabía ella tenía un carácter muy calmado, que mal que Sasuke no sacara ese lado de su madre pensó la joven, mientras que en un cierto salón un pelinegro estornudo._

_El siguiente en presentarse era un joven de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos negros iguales a los de Mikoto, la diferencia sería que este joven tenía una mirada más profunda y arrogante_

_-Fugaku Uchiha- dijo simplemente, ahora Sakura ya sabía de dónde saco esa arrogancia Sasuke, que todo los hombres Uchiha eran de pocas palabras pensó con enojo Sakura, y en cierto salón un pelinegro volvió a estornudo, pensando que tal vez se estaría resfriando._

_-Mi nombre es Hizashi Hyuga- esa voz saco a Sakura de sus pensamientos, y miro al dueño de esa voz, que era un joven idéntico que el padre de Hinata, el era el padre de Neji, sería difícil diferenciarlos, o bueno no tanto se veía por la sonrisa de Hizashi que él era más alegre que su hermano, cuando el padre de Neji se sentó una joven de de cabello azul negruzco hasta los hombros, de piel pálida y ojos de color blanco, fue la siguiente en presentarse_

_-Y-Yo soy Ha-Hana Hyuga- tartamudeo, sorprendiendo a la castaña, si no mal recordaba esa niña había calmado a la madre de Naruto la última vez que la vieron, y ahora le daba con que era tímida, solo esperaba que Hinata solo haya heredado la timidez de su madre y nada más, pensó Sakura._

_Así siguieron presentándose los demás alumnos, y mientras el tiempo pasaba Sakura se sentía más tranquila, pero eso no duro mucho._

_-Mika-Sensei- le hablo un chico, a lo cual se gano la atención de Sakura- ¿Es usted nueva en la aldea?-_

_-Así es, llegue hace poco etto... Makoto-kun- dijo con simpleza, el joven sonrió de manera maligna, pero eso no lo noto Sakura. _

_-Entonces permítanos darle la bienvenida- dijo otro chico que estaba alado derecho de Makoto, a quien Sakura lo identifico como Tora._

_-Es cierto Mika-sensei, nosotros tres le daremos la bienvenida al estilo Konoha- dijo con una sonrisa otro chico sentado lado izquierdo de Makoto, el era Yuto._

_-Claro, ¿Porque no?- los tres chicos se acercaron hasta quedar enfrente de Sakura, los tres sonreían con maldad en sus rostros, mas no lo noto Sakura._

_-Sensei, usted ha llegado a Konoha, y por eso le daremos una muy merecida bienvenida- empezó Tora_

_-En lo que queda de la semana lograremos que se vaya de esta clase- le dijo con maldad Yuto- _

_-Porque no queremos a una Sensei que sea fea, frentona y sobre todo muy plana- finalizo Makoto, con lo último que dijo todo el mundo se rio, menos claro Sakura._

_A Sakura no se le podían ver sus ojos porque eran tapados por su flequillo, dándole un aspecto misterioso, cuando las risas pararon, todas las miradas se pusieron en ella esperando su reacción ya que hasta ahora estaba muy callada._

_-¿Qué pasa Sensei?, ¿Acaso está llorando?- se burlo Yuto, mientras soltaba una gran carcajada, mas esta no duro mucho porque un fuerte puñetazo lo mando a la esquina del salón, asiendo que se escuchara un gran ruido a causa del impacto del joven con la pared._

_Todos miraron sorprendidos el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañero, para luego pasar sus miradas a su nueva Sensei, quien estaba con el puño cerrado y con una vena en este, mas no fue eso lo que los aterro, no, era el aura casi demoniaca que la rodeaba la que daba miedo, además de su mirada que prometía dolor, mucho dolor. Sakura tomo del cuello de la camisa a un Makoto súper pálido, y con voz cargada de sadismo le dijo._

_-Vuélveme a decir frentona o plana, y puedo jurar que no vivirás para contarlo, porque te mandare directo al infierno, pequeño demonio, ¿entendiste?-le explico, mas Makoto no respondió se quedo mudo del miedo._

_-¿Pero qué demonios pasó aquí?-se escucho una voz._

-**Fin del Flashback**-

-Y eso fue lo que paso-le termino de relatar Sakura a Naruto, el rubio solo tenía una gota cayendo de su cabeza mientras pensaba que ese niño era más idiota que él, además no había notado que su madre y los padres del Teme y Hinata-chan estaban aquí, eso sí que le sorprendió.

-¿Y porque me quieres a mí de voluntario?- le cuestiono Naruto mas la castaña no le respondió, esta estaba mirando a toda la clase.

-Atención, lo esencial para tener buenos lazos con los demás, es el respeto, así que verán lo que pasa cuando a mí se me falta el respeto- dijo con una sonrisa.

-oye, que planeas ha...- pero no pudo seguir, porque vio como su amiga se acercaba con un puño en dirección a su rostro.

-Espera, detente- fue lo último que dijo Naruto antes de ser lanzado en dirección a la ventana que estaba atrás suyo, tan fuerte fue el puñetazo que atravesó la ventana y se estrello contra un frondoso árbol, dejándolo de paso inconsciente y con remolinos en sus ojos. Sakura se volteo hacia su alumnado y con una sonrisa los miro.

-Ahora entendieron, espero que de ahora en adelante nos llevemos- les dijo, se sorprendió que Hana Hyuga levantara la mano.

-Mika-sensei, ¿N-No cree que l-lo ha matado?- tartamudeo la joven con miedo, en eso Sakura voltea hasta donde está su amigo inconsciente y se le queda viendo.

-Demonios, creo que si lo mate- Sakura corrió hasta donde estaba su inconsciente amigo y tomándolo de los hombros empieza a zarandearlo con fuerza.

-Haruto, levántate baka- y sin contar que el rubio ya estaba herido Sakura empieza a darle fuertes bofetadas, al ver que no daba resultados la castaña decide usar su técnica secreta levanta Naruto, la chica se acerca hasta el oído del rubio.

-Naruto, si no te levantas ahora no comerás Ramen durante un mes- después de susurrarle eso al rubio, Naruto abre los ojos y ve a Sakura quien tenía una gran sonrisa malvada.

-Todo menos eso- le suplicaba el rubio de rodilla, con lágrimas en sus ojos y las manos juntas.

-Así está mejor- dijo con brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

Los alumnos de Sakura que se levantaron de sus lugares y estaban viendo todo por la ventana rota, les cayó una gota por sus cabezas, mientras que otros reían por la escena cómica de sus senseis, pero lo que todos pensaron fue que nunca, pero nunca, harían enfadar a Mika-sensei o sufrirían mucho.

* * *

**Y ¿Como me ha quedado el capi? Estoy tratando de mejorar mi gramática y ortografía, ustedes díganme en sus Reviews. **

**Por cierto no se limiten con los Reviews ellos me hacen feliz el día, jaja ademas que aumentan mis ganas de escribir.**

**También díganme, ¿Cual fue su parte favorita de este capi?,¿Que parte no les gusto?¿Tienen alguna duda?¿Si entienden a mi forma de escribir?y por ultimo ¿alguna idea o sugerencia? dependiendo de cual sea creo que si puedo agregarla, no se limiten sean libres de decir su apinion.**

**Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capi les dejare una pequeña idea, veremos como le fue a cierto pelinegro en su día de clases, jajajaja**

**Ciaooo queridos lectores. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes usados en esta historia, a exepcion de Yukiko, no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Sin mas que decir disfruten del ****capitulo **

* * *

Después del pequeño percance ocurrido en el salón de Sakura, Naruto ahora estaba en el viejo columpio descansando y es que aunque no lo pareciera los golpes de Sakura si que te dejan muy mal, pero el rubio parecía muy metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia que se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba.

-Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien?- una dulce voz llena de preocupación, alejo de sus pensamientos a Naruto, quien a levantar la vista del suelo se encontró con Hinata.

-Si Hinata-chan, no te preocupes ¿Cómo te está yendo con los niños?- le pregunta tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Muy bien, son unos ángeles- le dice con una tierna sonrisa, que provoca que Naruto se le quede mirando fijamente con unos segundos, para luego desviar la mirada.

-Me alegro, por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta el rubio, porque si estaba en lo correcto ella debería estar en el salón con sus alumnos.

-Bueno, sobre eso, vine a buscarte porque sigue tu clase, Naruto-kun- le dice con un sonrojo.

-A mira que bien- le dice con una sonrisa, sin procesar completamente lo dicho por la Hyuga, mas en unos instantes su cara pasa a ser una de total asombro, se levanta corriendo de su cómo lugar y sale disparado hacia el salón que le toca.

-No puede ser, se me hiso tarde- grito el rubio, bajo la atenta mirada de Hinata, quien sonreía por la forma de actuar de él, Naruto ya iba un poco alejado de Hinata cuando se detiene y se gira a ver a la pelinegra- Muchas gracias por avisarme Hina-chan- le grito sonriente Naruto, para luego volver a emprender su carrera, sin ver como Hinata estaba totalmente roja de la vergüenza.

Naruto corría como si no hubiera mañana, llegando al fin al salón donde daría su primera clase, entro todo exhausto y sin aliento, ganando la atención de todos los alumnos, quien lo veían con mucha curiosidad, cuando finalmente Naruto recupero su aliento, observo a las atentas miradas que tenia encima y con una sonrisa característica les saludo-

-Hola niños, lamento el retraso-Dattebayo, vamos al patio y empecemos la clase- les dijo con una sonrisa.

Los niños miraron con curiosidad la actitud de su sensei, mas los pequeños ninjas se centraron en la única idea que ahora pasaba por sus mentes, ir al patio a su clase de Taijutsu. Cuando Naruto vio a los niños salir uno por uno del salón en dirección al patio, un suspiro salió de sus labios, mas se dijo a si mismo que todo saldría bien y ahora con nuevas energías renovadas salió al patio a ver a sus alumnos, al llegar al patio Naruto esbozo una sonrisa marca Uzumaki al ver como los niños jugaban de forma inocente entre ellos mismos, con un par de aplausos dados por el rubio, toda la atencion de los pequeños fue dirigida hacia Naruto.

-Niños, hagan una fila- les ordeno Naruto, siendo la orden acatada al instante.

Naruto miro detenidamente a sus nuevos alumnos y sonrió para sí mismo, si bien el no sabía nada de cómo enseñar Taijutsu, pero para su suerte esa fue la única clase en que puso atención a Iruka, y aun recuerda cual había sido el método que utilizo su sensei en los años en que el estaba en la academia.

-Primero tendremos un combate de dos, busquen a una pareja que quiera combatir contra ustedes- les explico Naruto, mientras veía como todos emocionados buscaban una pareja que quiera combatir contra ellos, Naruto con una rama trazaba un círculo muy grande, que sería el área de combate, pronto los jóvenes futuros ninjas listos con su pareja se acercaron a Naruto, quien vio que todos los niños tenían una pareja, menos 2 niños, quienes llamaron la atención del joven Uzumaki, uno de esos niños era alto, cuerpo delgado, piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos negros y un rostro sin emociones, mientras que el otro era un niño algo más bajo que el otro, piel un poco bronceada, cuerpo delgado, cabello castaño claro y ojos grises, quien mostraba un rostro de aburrimiento. Sin darles mucha importancia por el momento a esos dos chicos, Naruto decidió empezar el ejercicio.

Conforme pasaban los niños en pareja al centro del círculo y comenzaban su combate, Naruto pudo ver que los niños eran muy buenos en lo básico de Taijutsu, aunque unos destacaban mas solo por el hecho de ser pertenecientes a algún clan ninja y haber recibido entrenamiento previo en las arte ninjas, cuando finalmente todos los niños que se avían acercado con su pareja habían acabado su pelea, los únicos que sobraban eran el joven de cabello negro y mirada seria y el castaña de ojos grises, Naruto se acerco hasta donde se encontraban los dos pequeños, quienes lo miraban detenidamente.

-Ustedes dos, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-les pregunto Naruto.

-Akiyama Hayato - respondió el chico de cabello castaño.

-Watanabe Daiki- le contesto el niño de cabello negro.

-Bien, los dos pelearan juntos- les dijo Naruto, recibiendo como respuesta unas muecas de desagrado de parte de los dos jóvenes.

-No- dijeron a la vez los dos niños.

-¿Por qué?- les pregunto sorprendido Naruto.

-No peleare contra alguien que ni siquiera sabe lanzar una shuriken- dijo Daiki

-Pues yo no quiero pelear contra un niño que se cree la gran cosa- le contesto Hayato, haciendo que Daiki lo mirara, rayos salían de la mirada de ambos niños, provocando que Naruto los mirara atentamente y después soltara una gran carcajada.

Toda la clase miro a su sensie, mas Daiki y Hayato lo veían con más curiosidad, ya que los sensiei siempre los regañaban por pelarse y ahora este solo se reía. Finalmente Naruto detuvo su risa y miro a los chicos quien tenía una mirada de confusión hacia su sensei, Naruto solo sonrió a su típica manera.

-Los siento, es que me hicieron recordar a cuando estuve en la academia- les explico el rubio.

-¿Por qué Haruto-sensei?- le pregunto Hayato.

-Porque siempre me peleaba con alguien a quien consideraba un rival, como a la vez un amigo y casi hermano- les confesó Naruto con una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar su pasado, más rápidamente la nostalgia se borro, y una alegría se apodero del Jinjuriki.

-Ahora nada de peros y a pelear- les ordeno Naruto, los niños se vieron otra vez entre sí con el seño fruncido, y se encaminaron al centro del circulo, una vez dentro la pelea comenzó, siendo observada por Naruto con una gran sonrisa, esos niños le recordaban bastante a él y a Sasuke cuando eran niños, y ahora que lo pensaba como le estaría yendo al Teme en sus clases, esos eran los pensamientos de Naruto hasta que un gran grito lo saco de ellos, al voltearse en dirección de ese grito vio lo nunca hubiera pensado, Sasuke siendo perseguido por un montón de niñas, que al parecer eran su clase, pero lo que más le dio risa a Naruto era la cara toda sudorosa con un notorio ceño fruncido del Uchiha, cuando estaba a una corta distancia del pelinegro el rubio le grito.

-Quien lo viera, el Teme siendo perseguido por unas niñas- se burlo el rubio, mas no le duro mucho su momento de gracia, al ver que el Uchiha no le respondió como él esperaba.

-Dobe, corre- le giro un agitado Sasuke, quien al pasar al lado del rubio, vio la cara de WTF de Naruto, la cual cambio a una de pánico al ver que la bola de niñas dementes, no solo gritaban el nombre de Sasuke sino el de él también.

-Mierda- fue lo que alcanzo a decir el rubio, antes de intentar alcanzar al Uchiha, los dos corrían como nunca en sus vidas, mientras pensaban:

"_¿Por qué a mí?"_

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar...**

Yukiko se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol, viendo detenidamente el cielo y recordando lo que hace unos minutos sucedió.

_**Flashback **_

_Yukiko corría con todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, a la vez que esquivaba a quien se atravesara en su camino, si que se le había hecho tarde, maldecía a los cuatro vientos el tener el sueño pesado. Finalmente llego a su destino, el área de entrenamiento, en esta área se encontraban a los lejos el Hokage con su típica pipa y leyendo un libro, tan concentrado estaba el Hokage que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Yukiko, quien se paro detrás de la espalda del Hokage y sin a ser ruido leyó un poco el libro que tenía en las manos el Hokage, de repente las mejillas de Yukiko se tiñeron de rojo y una vena le salió en su cara._

_-¿Qué basura está leyendo, Hentai-Hokage?- le dijo con una voz escalofriante, asustando al nombrado, quien al ser descubierto rio nerviosamente y se volteo a ver a la persona responsable de su casi infarto._

_-Hola, Yukiko-san- le saludo nervioso el Hokage, y bueno quien no estaría nervioso al ser descubierto infraganti y además estar siendo amenazado por una terrible aura demoniaca._

_-¿Dónde está el equipo?- le pregunto Yukiko al notar que solo estaban ella y el, solos._

_-Si sobre eso, tú dijiste que querías estar en el mismo equipo que Minato-kun, ¿verdad?- le cuestiono._

_-Si- _

_-bueno el aun no se gradúa de la academia- le dice con una sonrisa nerviosa._

_-Qué, pero si usted me dijo que viniera aquí para que me presentara a mi nuevo equipo- le grito. _

_-Bueno, eso era una mentira- dijo el Hokage mientras se rascaba con una mano la nunca y reía nerviosamente, Yukiko lo único que pudo hacer fue caerse al estilo anime, cuando se levanto fulmino al Hokage con la mirada._

_-¿Por qué mintió?- le cuestiono enojada._

_-Quería preguntarte unas cuantas cosas, en privado- le dijo totalmente serio el Hokage, de inmediato Yukiko se libero de su enojo y su lado serio salió a flote._

_-¿Qué quería preguntarme Hokage?- le cuestiono la chica._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Los pensamientos de Yukiko fueron interrumpidos cuando de repente enfrente de ella apareció un pergamino sellado y rodeado de una luz dorada, las joven de ojos carmines sujeta el pergamino y rompe el sello, leyendo el contendió del papel abre sus ojos de sorpresa, cuando termina de leer el pergamino mira en dirección hacia el cielo.

-Finalmente has llegado...- murmura la chica con una mirada algo nostálgica.

**En algún lugar de la aldea...**

En cierta casa, un rubio de ojos celestes y un rostro algo femenino, su nombre es Minato Namikaze, el se encontraba recostado en su cama y tapado con su colcha hasta la barbilla, su rostro está cubierto de sudor y sus mejillas están cubiertas de color rojo, el pobre chico estornuda fuertemente provocando que la toalla fría que tenía en su frente se resbalara a un lado, el rubio con mano temblorosa se acomoda nuevamente la toalla húmeda, mientras que con cara de sufrimiento mira hacia la ventana.

"_¿Por qué a mí?"_, piensa Minato y nuevamente vuelve a estornudar.

* * *

**Lamento la demora espero y no me lancen tomatazos por eso.**

**¿Que les pareció?, ¿Les gusto?, ¿Merezco su perdón o me lanzaran tomatazos?**

**Por favor dejen Reviews**


	12. Chapter 12

-¿Cómo fue que terminamos aquí?- se pregunto Naruto.

-Ssh, cállate dobe, nos pueden escuchar- le cayó Sasuke.

-Todo es tu culpa teme- le dijo con molestia Naruto mientras señalaba al pelinegro con su dedo índice, el señalado solo miro a su amigo con molestia.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que esas niñas sean unas dementes- se defendió el Uchiha.

-Pero si tú...- el Uzumaki no completo la oración, ya que una mano tapo su boca obligándolo a callar.

-Ssh, ahí vienen- Dijo el joven Uchiha.

Naruto dirijo su vista hacia abajo, ahí vio a un grupo de niñas las cuales miraban en cualquier dirección, como si buscaran algo.

-¿No saben por dónde se fueron?- pregunto una niña del montón.

-No, pero sigamos buscando no bebieron ir muy lejos- dijo una chica.

-Yo quiero un mechón de cabello de Haruto-sensei- dijo un niña con tijeras en las manos y mirada perversa, cuando escucho eso Naruto un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

-Yo quiero un pedazo de la ropa de Sora-sensei- dijo con malicia otra chica, asiendo que Sasuke pusiera una cara llena de nerviosismo.

Sin decir mas todo el grupo de niñas se fue hacia otro lado del lugar donde se estaban escondiendo Sasuke y Naruto, el cual era un gran y alto árbol.

-¿Cómo fue que esas niñas te empezaron a perseguir?- le pregunto Naruto a Sasuke una vez que ya no había moros en la costa.

-Bueno...-

_**Flash back.**_

_Justo después de la partida del Hokage junto a Naruto, Sasuke miro a todos los alumnos, y con su típica expresión sin emociones comenzó la clase._

_-¿Cuánto saben de Genjutsu?- pregunto a toda la clase, solo un niño levanto la mano, con un gesto de cabeza Sasuke le dio permiso para hablar._

_-El sensei anterior nos explico lo que es el Genjutsu, y dijo que nos enseñaría un Genjutsu sencillo- dijo el niños Sasuke asintió y el joven que respondió se sentó._

_De repente una niña con cabello castaño largo, liso y ojos del mismo color levanto la mano, Sasuke al verla solo asintió la cabeza para darle permiso de hablar._

_-¿Cuántos años tiene Sensei?- pregunto, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza de parte del pelinegro._

_-Tengo 18- respondió _

_-Sensei ¿Es soltero?- volvió a preguntar la niña, sorprendiendo a Saskue por tal pregunta y causando que todas las miradas de las niñas se pusieran en el._

_-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-pregunto tratando de evadir contestar esa pregunta, mas la niña que pregunto frunció el seño y volvió a insistir, Sasuke pensó que no habría nada de malo en responder, en fin que podrían hacerle una niña._

_-Está bien, si estoy soltero- fue la simple respuesta de él._

_Un gran grito de parte de todas las niñas del curso se escucho, sorprendiendo a Suskue, las niñas se vieron entre ellas mismas y asintieron, al ver eso el Uchiha supo que nada bueno saldría de eso, y su presentimiento se hiso realidad cuando todas las niñas corrieron hasta donde el estaba, sin perder tiempo Sasuke salió corriendo por la puerta siendo seguido muy de cerca de esas maniáticas niñas, según los pensamientos de Sasuke._

_**Fin del Flash back.**_

-No me lo puedo creer- dijo Naruto.

-Ni yo- le secundo Sasuke.

-Pues yo menos- dijo una voz a sus espaldas sorprendiéndolos, los dos miraron al causante de su sorpresa encontrándose con Yukiko, quien los veía con una sonrisa.

-Yo- saludo la peli plata.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- le pregunto Naruto.

-Oh desde el principio, yo estaba tranquila tomando un descanso cuando escuche muchos ruidos, los vi correr asustados de un grupo de niñitas y subirse como locos a este árbol- dijo con un tono burlón mientras disimulaba con su mano una risita, haciendo avergonzarse a los chicos.

-No te rías- dijo Naruto.

-Ey, yo no tengo la culpa de que me cause risa ver a 2 tontos correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, solo por que unas niñas los persiguen-

Los dos se quedaron callados y miraban a otro lado evitando la mirada de Yukiko, al notar esto la peli plata se rio más fuerte, mientras pensaba que era divertido ver esas reacciones en ese par, con una sonrisa maléfica pensó que de ahora en adelante aprovecharía cada oportunidad que tuviera para molestar a Naruto y Sasuke.

-Creo que ya es seguro bajar- dijo Naruto mientras comprobaba los alrededores para ver que no había más locas fanáticas cerca, una vez que estuvieron seguros decidieron bajar.

-Bien vayamos a la escuela, quiero ver cómo les está yendo a Sakura y Hinata- dijo Yukiko mientras caminaba en dirección a la academia la cual estaba algo retirada, siendo seguida por Naruto y Sasuke.

Nadie dijo nada en lo que duro el camino de regreso a la academia, todos se encontraban sumidos en sus pensamientos, cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino Yukiko noto que las clases habían terminado, porque todos los niños estaban afuera junto a sus padres, y en la puerta se encontraban Hinata y Sakura para despedir a los niños y ver que llegaban sus padres por ellos, aunque por lo que vio noto a Sakura un poco molesta y a Hinata sonriendo, preguntándose ¿Qué paso?

-Chicos dejen de ocultarse y vengan con migo- dijo seria Yukiko, mientras Sasuke y Naruto estaban ocultos es un arbusto viendo que ninguna de sus pequeñas acosadoras estuviera por ahí.

-No mientras esas niñas locas anden por aquí- dijo serio Naruto, mientras Sasuke concordaba con él, Yukiko solo les mando una mirada algo aterradora y en un instante ese par estaba alado de la joven.

-Así está mejor- ahora los tres se acercaron a Hinata y Sakura quien al verlos corrieron el tramo que los separaba para así estar frente a frente.

-¿Cómo les fue en su primer día?- pregunto Yukiko a las recién llegadas.

-Me fue genial, los niños son muy lindos- dijo Hinatas con una sonrisa que iluminaba toda su cara y la hacía ver sumamente tierna, Naruto se le quedo viendo profundamente hasta que la voz de Sakura lo saco de su estupefacción y se sonrojo por quedársele viendo a su compañera.

-De plano, la enseñanza no es lo mi- dijo Sakura con cansancio.

-¿Tan mal te fue?- le pregunto con lastima Yukiko.

-No tienes ni la menor idea- dijo Sakura.

-Bueno, a ti no te persiguieron unas niñas demonio- Sasuke aun no podía superar a esas niñas y su rostro lo demostraba al reflejar desprecio puro, lo cual noto Sakura.

-Bien, dejando su primer día de clases a un lado, vengan conmigo necesito decirles algo-Yukiko mostró una mirada totalmente seria, lo cual alerto a los 4 presentes quienes también mostraron una cara de seriedad, Yukiko comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por los demás. Finalmente llegaron a un prado algo alejado de la aldea, excelente sitio para que nadie escuchara su conversación.

-De ahora en adelante harán patrullas por toda Konoha, porque no dudo que nuestro enemigo este aquí, tal vez este camuflado o está oculto, por lo que tengan cuidado, Sasuke y Sakura formaran un equipo y Naruto y Hinata otro, entre ustedes revisaran toda Konoha, una mitad cada equipo, traten de parecer lo más normal posible- les dijo con total seriedad la joven, ganando un asentimiento por parte de los 4 ninjas.

-Bien empiezan ya- al momento de decir eso los 4 chicos desaparecieron con rumbo al pueblo dejando en el campo sola a Yukiko, quien miro el hermoso cielo que estaba arriba de ella, mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos.

* * *

**Hola lamento la tardanza pero la escuela no me ha dejado avanzar mucho tengo mucha tarea, ademas de que la inspiracion mi anda de amargada y no me deja escribir nada bueno espero y me digan que les pareció este capitulo.**

******...¿Reviews?****...**


	13. ¡AVISO!

**Hola para los que esperaban un nuevo capitulo de este fic lo siento lamento decirles que dejare de escribir durante un tiempo ya que han pasado muchas cosas y no puedo escribir como yo lo diria por "problemas tecnicos".****  
**

**Quiero ofrecerles mis mas sinceras disculpas por no actualizar seguido, pero mi tiempo no me lo permite ya que me surgen imprevistos que no puedo dejar de lado y otra cosa es que no a llegado a mi la suficiente inspiración para seguir escibiendo tengo "bloqueo de escritor". ****No se cuando pueda volver ha escibir, lamento mucho esto, no saben como lo siento TT-TT**

**Hasta la proxima, ciaoo**

**atte: Alessia Scarlet**


End file.
